Naruto Uzumaki And The School of Magic
by Cracked Moon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are ANBU and are assigned a new mission ...Get ready for cliche goodness!... To guard the school of Witchcraft and wizardry: Hogwarts, and especially a certain Potter boy... SLASH! SasuNaru HPDM!
1. The Mission

Yes, yes… I know, 'this is so cliché!' Well you know what? Too. Bad. My story, my rules. Anyway, I don't know everything there is to know about Naruto, but I know enough to make a decent fan fiction (I hope).

**So how AU is this?** Well, okay, since it's the end of summer in this fic (like, a couple days before a new Hogwarts term starts), Naruto is 15, Sasuke turned 16 in July, and the Harry potter gang in in their 6th year. Well, now you ask 'What about the half blood prince?' None of that happened in my little world, yet, Sirius is still dead for book 5, mmkay? Sasuke finished off his brother and Orochimaru and etc etc.

Um… yeah… I think I'm done ranting now… Wait! I knew what I was going to say! There's going to be Evil!Sakura and Evil!Ginny later on in the fic

**Warnings:** Okay, in this fic there's probably going to be some bad language and YAOI, ya hear that? Yaoi! Slash! Homosexuals! No matter what you call it it's going to be there!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, happy? Wait? What? Grr… Fine, I don't own Harry Potter either...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.the mission.  
**

Sasuke scanned the street, looking for a particular blonde. 'He's only around when you don't need him...' the dark haired shinobi thought, scowling.

He only had one last place to look, the training grounds, so he jumped from the tree he was in to a nearby rooftop, making his way to his destination. Sasuke noticed how the girls in Konoha with especially fast eyes watched him hopping from roof to roof, even from as far away as he was could he hear their giggles. Their staring and swooning had only gotten worse over the years and every time Sasuke saw it happen it took all his self control not to strangle the girl (and in some cases, boy.)

The more the mysterious shinobi thought about it, he knew he saw one or two of those blushing stares go to Naruto. He smiled and hopped to the next roof, training ground in sight.

"Hey dobe!" he yelled once he was in hearing distance of his blonde friend, over the years, calling Naruto 'dobe' was more of an affectionate nickname then an insult.

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto waved back with a grin, "What do ya need?" He asked, releasing the jutsu from the transformed log he was battling with.

"Tsunade-sama has a mission for us." The dark haired boy replied before pulling on his Anbu mask, which resembled a raven.

Naruto blinked, "As in as a team?" Sasuke nodded, watching Naruto pull his own mask on with a grin. Ever since they had become Anbus, their missions together were scarce, most anbu missions were completed by only one person.

Sasuke nodded at his friend then started towards the Hokage's tower, using the rooftops again. His friend was behind him, no doubt still smiling. Sasuke smirked, he and Naruto were some of the youngest, if not the youngest, shinobi to be accepted into the ANBU, and he knew Naruto had gloated for days to their other friends.

When arriving at the Hokage's tower, the two teens were greeted with more anbu guards, ones with the masks of a bear and a monkey (A/N: Psst! That's not important at all, just some nameless peeps). They nodded to their comrades and let the fox and the raven into the Hokage's office

"I hear you have a mission for us, old hag," Naruto grinned under his fox mask as the woman stared daggers at the other blonde.

Sasuke sighed, hitting Naruto over the head before walking up to Tsunade's desk, "What's the mission about?"

Sending one last look at Naruto, she opened a folder, "I've been contacted by... an old friend of Sarutobi. I had to write a letter back explaining what... happened..." she coughed then started again, "Nevertheless, he wants to hire the best anbu I have..." Naruto's face lighted up at that moment, "... But, most of them are on long term missions and the others aren't willing to go with a partner... and that leaves you two..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto's face fell, behind the mask, of course.

"Okay... so what are we doing?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade handed him a paper and he scanned, "What is it? What is it?" Naruto was trying to look over the taller boy's shoulder but wasn't succeeding well, "Sauuukkeee! Read it out loud!"

The dark hair shinobi threw an irritated look at his teammate but started to read.

_To The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade,_

_The news of which you just informed me is quite dreadful, I understand the lose, Sarutobi was a very good friends of mine, eventually I must travel back to your village to pay my respects._

_As for my request, as you should know, my school in Scotland has been going through many hard times in the last few years, many enemies are trying to invade the school and hurt my students, but I will not stand for it. I am willing to pay however much you demand to hire a few of your skilled shinobi, preferably an ANBU or two._

_As well as protecting the school from invaders, I would also like for them to keep a special eye on a particular student who seems to be a magnet for trouble. If you accept my offer, your shinobi will be filled in with more of the details once they arrive in Europe. My carrier owl shall wait until you send a reply before it returns._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

When he finished, there was a silent pause...

"A carrier owl!" Naruto stated loudly, giving off a confused aura.

"So we're going to Europe..." Sasuke said quietly, deep in thought.

"Now that's the spirit!" Tsunade said happily, pulling the paper away from Sasuke and getting out her own stationary, "Think of the money we'll rake in from this!" She quickly scribbled a reply and called the owl over, "You two!" she pointed to the teens, "Be here by midnight tonight, hopefully we'll get more information by then and a reply from this... Dumbledore..."

The two shinobi left her office, quietly making their way back to town, "How are we going to speak their language?"Sasuke muttered offhandedly.

"Well we'll just have to find out at midnight..." Naruto said, you could almost hear his grin, "Come by my house later to pick me up, I'll leave the door unlocked for you..." Then with a small wave, Naruto jumped to the rooftops and bolted home (A/N: Heh, I'd get really pissed off if I were one of those people who lived in those houses, their roofs always being used as walkways...)

"Dobe..." Sasuke mumbled before walking home himself.

It was almost midnight, time for him to pick up Naruto. Sasuke stood in front of his friend's apartment.

'I wonder if it's really unlocked...' he thought to himself, wondering if the blonde was really that stupid. He turned the doorknob and, unsurprisingly, the door opened. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupidity and walking into the apartment. Wat was surprising though, was the lack of garbage on the ground, the dark haired teen had expected a war zone of clothes and old ramen bowls, but the only items one the ground were a few discarded books. Whoa- wait- what? Naruto? And reading? Sasuke had an eerie feeling go through him, 'The world's ending...' he randomly thought before finding his friend, asleep on his bed with an open book against his chest.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, walking up to the blonde and taking the book away. The title read _'First year Spells'_ Sasuke raised an eye brow 'Spells?'. He closed the book, putting it on the beside table, and picked up one of the books on the floor, _'Wizarding Etiquette'_.

"Skay, what are you doing here?" Sasuke heard from the bed. Naruto was rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"We have to go see Tsunade again, remember?" He watched as Naruto stretched, having just woke up. The blonde grinned, hopping to his feet with all remains of sleep gone.

"Yeah! The mission, let's go!" he said eagerly, stumbling to put on his jacket and mask and hurrying out the door.

Sasuke followed behind him, "Dobe! Why did you actually keep the door unlocked! Who knows who could have just waltzed into your house and killed you while you slept!"

'My my, being a bit protective of him, eh?' a voice in Sasuke's mind told him 1. He almost stumbled in surprise.

'Whoa, where'd _that_ come from?' he thought.

"That's exactly what everyone would think..." Naruto said with a fox-ish grin, "Someone who's trying to get in will think it's too obvious to check the front door, assuming it's locked, so they won't even check to see if it's even locked in the first place..."

Sasuke was honestly surprised that Naruto was as clever as that. He smirked, knowing he could be even more clever (A/N: Get ready for your brain to melt...) "But what if they knew that's what _you're _thinking, they think you'll think they won't try the door, so they assume that you've assumed that they've assumed the door is locked, thus, they end up going to the door first, knowing it will be unlocked..."

Naruto's eye twitched, "I think you've just caused a blood clot in my brain..."

The black haired teen laughed, "Come on, we're going to be late.." he said with a small smile, hurrying his pace. Naruto was still the only one who could make the Uchiha laugh, no one else in the village had the power to even make him crack a smile. Many of the girls have asked him what his secret was, but he honestly didn't know.

It took another couple of minutes before they reached Tsunade's office, "Baa-chan! We're here!" Naruto yelled, waving happily.

"Did the owl come back yet?" Sasuke calmly asked the Hokage. She handed him a note, trying the shoo the owl off her desk.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_Wonderful news! I will not try to delay the mission because we need your shinobi here very soon, I will try to make this brief._

_My owl has brought along a box with this letter, correct? Now, in the box there are four bracelets your two shinobi shall wear at all times, one one each wrist, when guarding the school, preferably before they are transported here to eliminate all confused between the person picking them up, they are language bracelets so your guards can speak fluently in English, they will still be able to communicate to each other in their native languages if they need to, just thought you should be aware of this fact._

_The other item in the box is a port-key, which the guards should be holding at exactly 12:32 (your time, not Scotland's). This item shall transport you to an inn called the Leaky Cauldron. A man named Remus Lupin will be waiting there for you to give you more details on your mission._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S- My aunt used to make the best strawberry jam- it was my favorite_

"Ha ha... we're going to make so much money off of this..." Tsunade giggled to herself, handing Sasuke, who was pondering over the last statement in the letter, an old soda can.

"We should change before we go..." Sasuke reminded them, "We only have about five minutes..."

So when both ANBUs were back, in their black uniforms with white armor on the forarms and chest, they finished strapping on their masks, "It's almost time..." Sasuke muttered, picking up the can.

Naruto put a hand out to touch the can also, "How much time do we have left?" he asked, trying to get a good hold on the metal cylinder.

"About..." Tsunade looked at her watch, "... 10 seconds..."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke held his half of the can tighter.

They felt a strange tug on their bellybuttons and saw colors spin by them through their masks. This continued for about 20 seconds before they felt ground beneath their feet again.

"Uch... I think I'm going to be sick..." Naruto moaned, clinging to Sasuke's arm for support, but Sasuke was too busy scanning their new surrounding to notice his sick friend.

* * *

A/N: So! There's chapter one, it was really hard finding a place to stop it since i just feel like writing the whole thing out right now. Um... Yes, cliché, I know, but if it's a cool plot, who cares how repetitive it is!

1- Okay, it's not a voice that crazy people have, it's like, you know, you're voice of common sense and reason that no one seems to listen to, mmkay?

Well that's all for now, I shall have another chapter up by next week! I promise (Pff... like anyones actually reading this anyway)


	2. Well Wishes and Wands

**A/N:** Yep another chapter. -is happy at the number of reviews- Yes, though, I would love to have a beta reader of my very own that could read my stories and correct my horrific spelling and grammar HINT HINT TO ANYONE OUT THERE Or at least people who review to point out big mistakes in the stories -puppy eyes-

Blah, this chapter's kinda boring (in my eyes) but it needed to be done to get on will all the good stuff. I promise I'll have another chapter out by Sunday (Maybe. I'm really sick right now so I'm staying home from school, coughing my lungs out. Blah) Anyways, to Baka Shojo: I'm almost 100 sure Sasuke and Draco are going to be the dominent ones, even though they can be total jerks some times, we all love them (nd you know the saying, jerks always end up on top. -cracking up at joke- um... ok, I'll stop now before I get something thrown at me...). Secondly, Sakura will come in later in the fic... and thirdly, maybe the little voice is the voice of the raging fangirl...? Poor Sasuke... he has yaoi fangirl voices in his head

So off with the warnings and such...

**Warnings:** Eventually I'll fulfill my promise of bad language, and for now it's only hinting to slash-ness

**Notes:**

"Talking- in English"

'Thinking- in English'

"_Talking- in Japanese"_

_'Thinking- in Japanese'_

_Letters and stuff_

Wait, this might be important to show of you: There's going to be less humor in this chapter, I never actually meant for it to be humor in the first place, it kind of just... came out that way... so... yeah...

* * *

**Previously:**

They felt a strange tug on their bellybuttons and saw colors spin by them through their masks. This continued for about 20 seconds before they felt ground beneath their feet again.

"Uch... I think I'm going to be sick..." Naruto moaned, clinging to Sasuke's arm for support, but Sasuke was too busy scanning their new surrounding to notice his sick friend.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**.well wishes and wands.**

_"Stay on your toes, Naruto, there are many people here and most of them are looking at us strangely..." _Sasuke whispered to Naruto, succeeding in saying it in Japanese.

The people in the bar were indeed watching the two closely...

"Are those two Death Eaters?"

"They can't be- they're masks are shaped as animals!"

"They look suspicious..."

Sasuke could hear the people's gossip clearly with his advanced hearing (1), but chose to ignore it for the time being, "You okay, Naruto?" he asked gently, helping the blonde stay upright.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but..." he paused, switching to Japanese, _"Wizards sure have strange methods of traveling..."_

Sasuke nodded, putting a hand on his navel, where he felt that strange tug earlier,_ "Indeed..." _he said simply, watching one of people in the bar stand from their stool and walk over to the two shinobi. His hair was brunette but gray streaks were starting to show. There was caution in his kind looking eyes as he stepped before them.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin..." the man said with a small nod.

Sasuke thought for a moment before letting go of Naruto completely, "What is my favorite jam?" he asked hesitantly.

Remus smiled, "The strawberry jam your aunt used to make you, of course..." Sasuke tried to hide his look of relief before remembering he had a mask on, "I have a lot to inform you two on, we'll have to find somewhere more private though..."

Naruto had gained his balance and they followed after the man called Remus, "I've rented two rooms for the night, they're at the end of the hall..." he informed them while walking up the stairs.

They reached their rooms and Remus looked over to the ninja, "Dumbledore has informed me that you will probably refuse to take off your masks, I understand if you don't want to..."

The blonde looked over at Sasuke, silently asking if they should keep their masks on, "It will probably be very uncomfortable telling us this information while talking to masks, they remind you and the other wizards of... Death... Eaters?" Sasuke stated and Remus nodded, "I suppose we can trust you... but you have to be sure to never tell another living soul, or yours will have to be taken away..."

"I understand, not a word to anybody, I'll even put a silencing spell on the room so we cannot be over heard..." Remus took out his wand, gaining the interest of the shinobi, and uttered a spell. Sasuke added his own silencing jutsu for safety before reaching back to un-knot the cloth of the mask, Naruto was doing the same thing.

When they finally took the porcelain masks away from their faces, Naruto sighed in relief and they both turned back to Remus.

He had a look of surprise on his face, so Naruto said the words he was thinking, "Heh, didn't think we'd be so young, right?" and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Remus nodded before getting over his shock and started telling them about their mission, "Being from where you are from, you probably have not heard of Voldemort, correct? Right, well, he was... is a dark wizard that is trying to take over the wizarding world, he has gathered many followers in recent years, but many are fighting on the side of light against him. About 15 years ago, Voldemort went to kill a family on the light side, the Potters. When he got to their house, he killed James and Lily potter, he was going to kill their child too, but Lily, the child's mother, sacrificed herself to save her baby, named Harry. Voldemort couldn't kill Harry, he sent one of the most powerful curses at the child but it got repelled and killed, somehow, Voldemort instead.

"Now, Voldemort is rising to power again and is putting a lot of effort into trying to kill Harry. It doesn't matter who gets in the way- he just wants the poor boy dead, no matter who else he has to kill and injure in the process..." Remus finished off.

Sasuke kept a blank face while Naruto was still absorbing the information, the black haired teen continued for Remus, "So that's where we come in, to stop the intruders who are trying to invade the school." It was more of a statement than a question, "And these... Death Eaters must be the name of his followers, right?"

"Right." Remus said simply before standing up, "The port-key must have taken a lot out of you two, you should get some sleep. There's a lot that needs to be done by tomorrow." He gave one last wave before leaving the room.

"Well I'm heading off..." Naruto said shortly after Remus left, pulling his mask on again and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed and pulled off the armor on his chest and arms, falling on the bed, 'This mission hasn't even started yet and I already hate it...' he thought before falling asleep. (A/N: Eventually, the fic will be more centered around Naruto, but for now Sasuke is our center)

-----------------TIME SKIP Tis magic!-----------------

They were sitting at a table in the inn (A/N: -giggles- in the inn... -author gets bowling ball thrown at her-), it the back were the customers tended to avoid, talking about preparations for the day.

"Dumbledore hasn't told any of the teachers much about you two..." Remus explained, glancing at the two shinobi, who were again wearing their masks, "He only explained to us that you will be protecting the school. He has not informed us what you are or where you are from. We were so surprised to find out you didn't even know wizards existed until a few days ago... but the headmaster said that..." he paused, trying to remember the headmaster's exact words, "... for getting your equipment today, you should use a ... henge technique, is that right?"

The two teens nodded, knowing what Dumbledore meant, before Remus continued, "You should disguise yourselves as normal wizards when we go to Diagon Alley."

The shinobi shared a look with each other before Naruto cleared his throat, "I can't sense anyone watching us..." andthey did the required hand signs, smoke bursting around them (2).

"Does this normally happen?" Remus questioned casually, waiting for the smoke to thin out.

"Yes, it's normal..." said a voice sounding similar to Sasuke but a slightly higher octave. The smoke was finally gone and in the seats of Naruto and Sasuke sat two different looking boys.

"Amazing..." Remus muttered, utterly shocked.

"It's a basic skill from where we're from..." said the shorter boy, it was obviously Naruto, but he looked entirely different. His normal sun shocked hair was now a sandy mix of brown and blonde with red tips that reached to about his chin (A/N: 3s red streaks/tips. I feel like making them a bit punk-ish cause it's an awesome look) and his sky blue eyes were a dimmed down amber. His strange ANBU armor changed into a black tank top with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath and a pair of baggy gray pants (3). But around each of his wrists he still wore his speak bracelets (A/N: Duh)

"We will probably be able to hold these forms for a couple hours, right Naruto?" Sasuke asked, who now had sparkling green-gray eyes in place of his cold, dark ones, and dark brown hair with black streaks, but still styled the same as it previously was, "What do we need to get from this... Diagon Alley?" He asked, adjusting his camouflage bomber jacket and standing up to brush off his black jeans.

Remus had almost gotten over most of the shock when he stood up as well, "We need to get you two some wands..." He paused, seeing their confused looks, "It would be a smart thing to do for the students to know you have wands, many would not take you seriously if they knew you were not wizards."

"That's understandable..." Sasuke said, "So, Are we going or what?"

Remus led them to the back of the Leaky Cauldron it a dead end.

"What gives!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "It's just a wall-" His mouth almost unhinged itself as he saw Remus tapped one of the bricks to reveal a busy street, "Never mind..." he quietly finished.

"Interesting..." was all that Sasuke had to say.

"Olivanders is our first stop..." Remus said, walking through the large crowd of people.

"Whoa! Look! The new Firebolt is out!"

"It must have such good control!"

"But look at the price..."

Naruto almost wandered away from the other two, curious to know what a Firebolt is, 'Sounds like some kind of jutsu...' he thought to himself as Sasuke dragged him by the collar to catch up with Remus.

They got to the shop in a matter of minutes. The building looked old and worn, to put it lightly, but in truth it looked like it could fall down if even the tiniest wind hit it.

The smell of dust hit them when they entered, butthe second thing they noticed was an old man behind the counter, his description matched the building, but the grin on his face seemed to lessen his age.

"These two look quite old considering these are their first wands..." Mr. Olivander commented.

"How do you know these are our first wands, old man!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist at the man.

"I never forget the faces of my customer, not a single one. My fifth customer was a woman named Vidya Jacklyn. Sold her an 8 inch maple with the core of a jackolope... yes... such a nice girl..." His grin widened as Sasuke and Naruto stared at the man, you could almost see question marks over their heads.

_"I think this guy's crazy..."_ Naruto hesitantly whispered to Sasuke in Japanese. Sasuke only nodded in return.

"You! With the black streaks, you're first..." Mr. Olivander called out, pulling out his tape measurer. On reflex Naruto reached to where his shuriken holster should have been, but cursed when he remembered he didn't have one in this new form.

Olivander measured Sasuke's arm then turned to his stacks and stacks of wand boxes.

"Perhaps this," he said, opening one of the boxes. As he was about to hand it to Sasuke, he explained, "A vampire tooth, from a-"

Right as Sasuke touched the wand, it snapped in half with a loud CRACK.

They were all shocked, a moment of silence passed before Olivander cleared his throat, "Definitely not that one..." he muttered, turning back to the boxes of wands, "You two seem very powerful, much more then the average wizards, not just anyone could have just snapped a vampire toothed wand from just contact..." he continued talking, but mostly to himself.

Naruto's eye was twitching, still shocked. Sasuke threw him a look and almost smiled. Almost. They were in public.

"Ahh..." their attention went back to Olivander, "This has been in my family for ages, it's too powerful for most people to use, but give it a wave, see how it works. It's from a Weeping Willow, 10 inches with the scales of a basilisk in the core..."

Sasuke froze when he heard about the basilisk, remembering the Orochimaru ordeal. But gave the wand a wave anyway.

A mist of green light (A/N: Does that make sense? Makes sense to me...) came out of the end of the wand and slithered up this arm. The light wrapped loosely around his body as he himself glowed. But then it was over, the light faded until it was completely gone, and everyone in the room let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding

Naruto was the first one to break the silence, "Well that was pretty damn awesome..."

Olivander grinned again, "Ah, wonderful. A match! That will be seven sickles please..." (4)

Remus handed the man the payment and Sasuke stuffed the wand into his pocket, unnerved by the experience but containing his cool exterior.

"Now me!" Naruto eagerly yelled, standing in front of the old man. The man did the same procedure as he did to Sasuke.

Getting out two wand boxes, he took out the first one, "If you're anywhere near as strong as your friend here, then this one should snap as well-"

A crack was heard.

All their faces were in shock, Naruto had been reaching for the wand, but it snapped when Naruto's hand was still about a foot away.

"Heh..." Sasuke thoughtfully muttered, but other then that there was still silence.

"Well THAT won't do..." Olivander said, obviously shaken.

"Um... sorry bout that..." Naruto quickly said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Olivander pushed the remains of the wand under his desk with his foot while he opened the second box, "This is another one that my family has been passing down..." He hesitantly handed it to the shinobi. He sighed in relief as Naruto held it without any problems, "Well go ahead, wave it!"

Naruto did just that, when he did a sudden breeze flew through the room. Papers scattered and got caught in the wind. The wind swirled around Naruto, creating a tiny tornado around the blonde ninja. Though the papers mostly blocked their view of Naruto, they could tell he was glowing a bright red color.

"Wonderful..." Olivander yelled with an even wider smile as the breeze died down and Naruto returned to his respective colors, "8 and a half inch, cherry, good and sturdy... The core is very interesting, my grandfather got it from a trip to Japan, the fur from a fox demon, very unique..." Almost no one noticed how Naruto's face paled, if only for a second or two, but Sasuke caught the look.

'Odd...' the mysterious shinobi thought to himself.

"That will beseven sickles for that one..." Remus handed his the money as Naruto mimiced Sasuke's movements and put his wand in his pocket.

"Alright boys, as... interesting as that experience was, we should buy you some books now..." Remus stated as they wandered back to the street. (5)

Later that night, after Remus had helped the two teens with their shopping, he wrote a letter to the son of his old best friends.

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope your relatives are treating you alright, they should be after the scare we gave them at the train station last year._

_I'm proud to be the first to tell you I'll be returning to Hogwarts this year as the DADA teacher, but that's not the only change for this year._

_I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this yet, but Hogwarts is getting two guards to guard the school from invaders. They are quite... different... then you'd expect a guard to be. But do be careful around them, if they thought you were a threat they could kill you without beating an eyelash. But that's all I know about them._

_I'll see you again at the feast, and please be careful for the rest of the summer._

_Moony

* * *

_

**A/N:** So there ya go, the second chapter.

(1)- Not specifically Sasuke's advanced hearing, all ninjas are more observant to sound and whatever so they can pick up enemies, you know?

(2)- I'm thinking that since Sasuke and Naruto have such mad skills at jutsus, then for such a basic skill they don't even need to say it's name anymore.

(3)-Where did they get this AWSOME sense of fashion? Search me... but it's my fic and if I want to make them look like punkish sex gods then you know what? I will!

(4)- Okay, I haven't read the book in forever so can someone inform me on the normal prices of wands?

(5)- you know how they usually need books because they are going to be students, right? Well even though they ARE NOT GOING TO BE STUDENTS, they are suppose to be protecting wizards from other wizards, so they should have to research and know some of the spells they they might get attacked with, right? Makes sense? I just wanted to clear that up


	3. Arrival

**A/N: **Yep, still coughing out my lungs. I haven't actually slept in almost... what's today? Sunday? And Tuesday was... 5? Yes, 5 days. OF ALMOST NO SLEEP. -twitching- Oh yeah, I promised you guys a new chapter on Sunday and you know what you guys get! I new chapter! Yes, yes, I know I'm awsome

**Some Stuff: **No, Sasuke doesn't know about the Kyuubi, to hell with whatever happened in the series, I want Sasuke to find out here. Um... what else is there... Oh yeah, Naruto won't be totally smart and the cuteness was just a mask like in some fics, he will probably be just the _tiniest_ bit more aware then what he shows. (I'm trying to answer the reviews all in one blur cause I know people hate it when they see a new chap. Of something and half of it ends up being replies to the reviewers, well, at least I hate when that happens) The HP gang is in their sixth year, and I said in the second chapter (I hope x.x) that it's the new version of the Firebolt? I really hope I remembered to put that in... Um... I think that's it for questions?

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I don't own anything... thanks for crushing all my hopes and dreams... bastards...

**Warnings:** Hopefully there will be a bit more hints of slash in this chapter, and I promise my language will soon be in the gutter

**Notes:**

"Talking- in English"

'Thinking- in English'

"_Talking- in Japanese"_

_'Thinking- in Japanese'_

_Letters and stuff

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this yet but Hogwarts is getting two guards to guard the school from invaders. They are quite... different... then you'd expect a guard to be. But do be careful around them, if they thought you were a threat they could kill you without beating an eyelash. But that's all I know about them._

_I'll see you again at the feast, and please be careful for the rest of the summer._

_Moony

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**.arrival.**

Sasuke yawned, poking at his 'breakfast'. He was muttering to himself in Japanese as he stabbed his eggs, _"Disgusting... soggy... stupid European people..." _his next few lines were totally inaudible.

He was waiting for Remus to pick them up, it was the day they were suppose to travel to Hogwarts. Naruto had taken a shine to the food they served, much to Sasuke's disgust.

"Hey Sasuke, you going ta eat that?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes. He scowled and pushed the plate to Naruto, unable to resist 'the eyes'.

They were in their disguises again, rather then wearing their ANBU uniforms, though Naruto's puppy eyes still effected him even in their henge forms.

'Though his real eyes are much more preferable to the amber...' he absentmindedly thought. A second passed.

'Wait... WHAT!' his thoughts screamed.

'You can't deny that you don't agree, right?' said that same damn voice.

_"No! Get out of my head!"_ he yelled loudly.

"Right..." Naruto stared at him with a worried expression before leaning away from the seemingly insane shinobi.

"Sorry, I just got overwhelmed in my thoughts..." he quietly replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, but not the full truth, "Wow... he's really late isn't he?" Sasuke continued, trying to keep his cool.

"He's almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto nodded at his own statement then attacked the remains on his plate.

There was silence for about thirty seconds before Naruto paused his eating, "He has a very strange aura around him..."

"I've noticed it too... it's almost..." Sasuke searched for the right word, "demonic..." he all but whispered.

"That's what I think..." Naruto pushed the plate away for himself, his thinking face on, "He doesn't seem anything but hu- Oh! Hey Remus-san!" Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder, waving madly, then sent a look only Sasuke caught, _"That was close..." _he mouthed.

"We're all ready to go, Remus..." Sasuke stated, his emotionless mask in place (A/N: Not the literal, anbu one)

"We'll, we have a choice this time," Remus said, walking up to the two, "We can either use the floo network to get there..." he saw their expressions and explained, "You travel by stepping in a fireplace, throwing the floo powder to the ground and yelling the name of where you want to go clearly, then a green flame will start around you and you'll be transported there." There was a look of horror and shock on Naruto's face and Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow, which was clearly saying, 'Yeah, right... Next option please.'

"... Or we could go through another port-key..." The horror on Naruto's face deepened.

'He looks like a frightened puppy...' Sasuke thought affectionately. Then almost beat his head on the table for the thought.

"... Or we could take the teacher's train..." Remus finished. (1)

"TRAIN!" Naruto yelled instantly. Remus looked at Sasuke for his opinion, the shinobi just shrugged.

"Train it is then..." he looked down at his watch, "Good... it won't leave for awhile. Got your things? Good. You wands? Excellent. Let's be off..."

The trip to the station hadn't taken long, soon they stood in front of a brick pillar.

Naruto gave a questioning look to Remus, "It's brick, looks nice and reliable for keeping the roof over our heads, but how else is it suppose to help us?"

"Our train is on Platform 9 and ¾." Remus stated, reaching out to the wall, "So between platforms 9 and 10, there's the portal..." as he said this, he put he hand through the wall and the three watched it vanish.

_"It's like a form of Genjutsu" _Sasuke commented as Remus walked through the barrier, _"Shall We?"_

Naruto nodded, walking through the portal first, Sasuke following close behind, "I think we have to get in our ANBU gear now..." Naruto said when they saw Remus waiting on the other side.

He nodded, "All the teachers are already on the train and this is an odd angle, no one will see you..." He told them as they dropped the jutsu with a pop and some smoke.

The smoke cleared, revealing the two ninja in their black Anbu outfits and armor. Naruto pulled his fox mask on and nodded to the others.

Many of the teachers stared out the compartment windows while they were making their way though the halls of the train.

"How long will it take until we get to Hogwarts?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at the looks they were getting.

---------------- Another... TIME SKIP! cause nothing significant happens on the train----------------

The next few hours consisted of nothing that awkward silence, the noise of an ongoing game of Go, and the excuses of a few teachers coming to 'catch up of things' with Remus, but obviously wanting to get a closer look at the guards. Ah yes, we couldn't forget the occasional yell of, _"That's not fair! You cheated you bastard!"_

But finally, the train ride was was over and they sat in one of the many horse-drawn (though horse-less to some) carriages, starring out the windows at the giant castle that would be their new home (A/N: Gah, that's like, a run on sentence or something. I was trying to fit too many things into one sentence x.x). Naruto was fidgeting in his seat, "This is taking to long..." he complained, "And we've been sitting for HOURS..." with that, he paused for a moment, "Oh yeah!"

Remus and Sasuke were both watching, one with a look of total confusion and the other with silent, though amused, knowing.

Without another word, the blonde stood up, tied his mask tighter, and threw open the door of the carriage.

"What are you-" Remus started as Naruto gave one last wave to them before jumping out of the open door, "WHAT! Boy! We're riding over a LAKE!" He yelled franticly, leaning out of the window.

"Now that you think of it..." Sasuke said, cracking his neck, "We've been sitting for a good couple hours, no? First the train and now this..." Remus nodded helplessly, "I need to stretch my legs as well..." (2)

The werewolf watched as the remaining guard hopped out of the door. He slowly edged to the open door and leaned out, "What do you two think you're-" He stopped short, seeing the two boys walking alongside each other.

'Wait... Walking!' Remus's brain screamed, totally and utterly confused.

"You're... walking ... on the water..." he slowly stated, looking down at the water they were walking on.

"Well thanks, captain obvious!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke slapped him on the back of the head, "Don't be rude to our guide, Naruto..." then he turned back to said guide, "We were taught how to do..." he motioned to the water, "...this where we're from, though you can't exactly call it 'basic'." he informed the adult.

Remus was still stuck at the fact they were standing on top of the lake.

The silence was broken when Naruto nudged his partner, "I'll race you to the edge of the lake..." he said, pointing in the direction of the castle.

"Whatever..." Sasuke replied simply.

"Oh, you're so going down..." Naruto taunted, getting ready to run.

"You wish, Dobe..." they both looked at each other, "3..."

"2..."

"1..." they both exclaimed together, bolting off at, what Remus thought, impossible speeds.

The poor teacher was left to watch them speed off, having no idea what just happened. He sighed, retreating back into the now-empty carriage.

'The taller one... Sasuke...' he thought, leaning back in his seat, 'He seems so cold. The only person who he'll even smile to is is the other one, the blonde... interesting...' his mind wandered and a knowing smirk rested on his face.

Meanwhile with the shinobi, Naruto was pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, "You cheated and you know it!" he yelled.

"Dobe, we were _running_, in a straight line, even. How could I have possibly cheated?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"You had some trick up you're sleeve! I know you did!"

"Maybe you just got distracted by my dashing good looks?" you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're wearing a mask, remember?" Naruto pointed out blankly.

Naruto: 1

Sasuke: 0

And thank god he was, because if he wasn't, Naruto would have seen Sasuke's jaw drop in surprise.

Sasuke was saved as an man made his way over to them at the edge of the lake. He let out a breathe of relief as Naruto's attention was turned to the man.

"Ah..." the old man began, his eyes twinkling, "I see you two are here earlier then expected. Wonderful, wonderful." he clasped his hands together and looked back and forth between the two masked shinobi, "Though I dread to ask where Professor Lupin is..."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, though it went by unnoticed, "Uh..." but the sheepishness was evident in his voice, "I think we left him in the carriage..." with that, he pointed to the carriages that had barely grazed the horizon.

"They will get here in good time..." the man said with a smile, "Until then... I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Come! Come! We have much to discuss..." The headmaster motioned to the teens to follow him, which they did after sharing a hesitant glance. (3)

"Now..." Dumbledore started as he walked, "I should inform you of some... things... at my school that you may not be used to. First of all, you will notice the occasional ghost roaming the hallways. Mind you, almost all of them are quite friendly, always willing to tell a good story from their life..." Naruto and Sasuke were both bewildered.

Sasuke's eyes hardened, "That's impossible, once you're dead you can't come back..." he said with an icy tone.

Naruto watched his friend with worry in his eyes. He knew why Sasuke was reacting so badly, knowing the story of the Uchiha's. He reached out and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, silently offering he support.

Sasuke shook his head, letting out a sigh, "Please continue..." he managed to say, though his tone was still quite cold.

Dumbledore was watching the interaction between the two with interest, but cleared his throat and continued, "You should be careful of the staircases, they tend to move..." he gained both their interest at that remark, "Let's see... what else is there... ah yes! If you are ever lost, just turn to one of the paintings for help, they'll direct you in the right directed, you see, most of the paintings in Hogwarts will gladly talk to you"

Dumbledore lectured them on a few points as they were lead into the castle and taken through a maze of corridors, "Many of the paintings are really doors..." he started to explained after awhile of going through the maze, "To get into the room, you must tell the painting the correct password, you're rooms should be up... ah, here we are..." He stopped at one of the paintings.

Painted on the canvas was a long, rolling landscape that was suspiciously similar to Konoha. At the edge of the miles of forest was a sunset bathing the whole picture in golds and pinks.

The whole scene was being viewed from the edge of a cliff where a young woman sat, gazing off into the distance, she seemed sad, but you couldn't see her face from behind her long pink hair.

'She reminds me of Sakura...' Both Naruto and Sasuke were thinking. Then their attention was turned back to the old man. (4)

_"Greetings, Emiko-chan"_ Dumbledore called to the painting in perfect Japanese. The boys were shocked at how well he spook their language but soon forgot all about the headmaster as the girl in the painting swung her head towards them and smiled.

_"Dumbledore-sama! I haven't seen you in awhile!"_ the girl, Emiko, called back, waving. The boys could now see the Konoha headback on her head.

_"This is Sasuke and that one is Naruto, they will be staying here for awhile, is that okay, Emiko-chan?"_ Though the boys didn't show it, they were somewhat scared that the Headmaster knew their names.

_"That would be wonderful!"_ the girl exclaimed happily.

Dumbledore nodded, turning back to the two, "Wonderful, you two can choose the password for your room. I'll see you two in the morning..." With that the old man gave the shinobi one last nod before setting off down the corridor.

Two hours later the boys got ready for bed in their new room. One was grinning in victory while the other was scowling in defeat. It seemed Naruto had won their fight for the password because, now, to gain entrance to their room, you had to tell the painting, 'Ichiraku's Miso Ramen'.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! Another chapter. Um... I promise I'll beta test the next one, I can't at the moment because my email is being screwy and I still need to email the people who volunteered, I suppose I'll have to pick only one of you... um... Whoever offered first, I'll look into it -.-' Huzzah! They meet Snape in the next chapter I was planning to put it in this one but I decided to wait... Soon we'll see who's glare outdoes all others! Sasuke's vs. Snape's

(1)- Is there even a teacher's train?Well there was in a fanfic I read awhile back, so... yeah there's a teacher's train in my fic. I've really given much thought on the teachers, do they go home for the summer? Surely they all can't live in the castle, that'd just be weird and creepy... So... yeah

(2)- Just a comment, this part was so fun to write. I'm so evil, making Remus almost pee his pants in fright.

(3)- Blah blah blah, they're ninja, they shouldn't just believe him and follow his without making sure that's his real identity, blah blah blah, but whatever, this makes the story go faster.

(4)- Okay, this girl is no no way related to Sakura, I just thought it'd be interesting to have her look similar, I dunno why... I just think it'd be strange. Plus, what if they ever met eachother... --ponders...- hm...

Oh! I'll need some suggestions for the Gryffindor and Slytherin House Passwords! Cause I just know I'd pick something stupid.

**REVIEW!** It's just a little button a little farther down! I spent my time writing this for you people and if you have the time to scroll down and put this on your story alert then you could at least leave a review with it, I don't even care what it says, it can say 'please update' or just 'I like it' and that's it!

Anyway- there should be another update around Thursday or Friday. But just to tell you peeps- this really quick schedule will probably only continue until we get to the more exciting parts of the story, mmkay?


	4. Glares

**A/N:** Yes! It is I! I'm NOT dead! Sorry it took me so long to update, I last week I had an ass-load of projects and tests and stuff due. PLUS I finally read the Naruto manga! Since then I was just going with the small amount of episodes I've seen and fan fiction, but now I have knowledge of the whole thing up to chapter 287. Yes, that's another reason why I haven't updated since forever, I read it ALL in one weekend, 32 volumes x.x -eyes are burning-. Oh my god... I'm absolutely in love with Gaara, he's so awesome. Okay, reviewers, I need your help here. Since I read all of the manga at once I can't really remember when one chapter starts and another ends and I want to find the chapter where it's a flashback of Gaara's past and he's sitting on the swing and when the other kid's ball gets hit on the roof he makes another one out of sand? Anyone remember that chapter? Then like, the only person he thinks loves him tried to kill him? Ringing any bells? Cause I can't find it again and I want to! I've been dying without it! PLEASE HELP ME! I'll give the first person who tells me a cookie... not enough? Fine, You can be the father of my first born!

**Reviewer Stuff: **Mmkay, where to start. (Blah, when I'm doing this whole replying to the peeps thing, I never mean to sound mad, I love all of you like my children. But I'm trying to take the least possible time possible because I know you all want to just get on with the next chapter) Anyways, yeah... Albus probably knows about Naruto and the Kyuubi, since him and Sarutobi always like, email each other like: "Hey. OMG you won't believe what just happened. I giant nine tailed fox attacked the village LOL!11!1one!11" sorry, getting off subject, no, that's not exactly how they communicate with each other, but they have probably talked about it in letters and whatnot. Um... Naruto just thinks Remus's chakra seems 'off' but he probably won't think anything of it just yet... You guys think I went a little overboard with Sasuke's jaw dropping? I might go back later to change that into something more Sasuke like... Maybe...

-clings to Baka Shojo- Ah, you're babbling makes me warm and fuzzy inside. Plus, I've been looking for an accomplice to help sneak into Naruto and Sasuke's room, we might be able to steal Naruto's awesome nightcap O

**Warnings:** Regular stuff, bits of slash, some language, you know, the usual

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or Harry Potter... let's just say Kakashi would own all the volumes of each...

**Notes:**

"Talking- in English"

'Thinking- in English'

"_Talking- in Japanese"_

_'Thinking- in Japanese'_

_Letters and stuff_

_

* * *

_

**Previously:**

Two hours later the boys got ready for bed in their new room. One was grinning in victory while the other was scowling in defeat. It seemed Naruto had won their fight for the password because, now, to gain entrance to their room, you had to tell the painting, 'Ichiraku's Miso Ramen'.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.glares.**

Sasuke walked through the castle, memorizing every corridor and hallway. After all, his job was to protect the school and the students. How helpful could he possible be if he got lost in one of the many hallway mazes?

The morning had not started off unusually, the two shinobi had been introduced to the teachers, many of them seemed suspicious of the boys but did not voice their opinions. After that encounter, they had breakfast. Amazingly, the servants that worked in the school, the 'house elves' were able to prepare Naruto his favorite dish.

Sasuke smirked, remembering what had happened at breakfast. Many of the teachers stared at the two of them when they sat down for their meal, watching them, as if waiting for them to take off their masks. He knew both he and Naruto were thinking the same thing, they did the necessary hand signs under the table and created a Genjutsu mask under their real ones.

To add to the suspense, both boys had taken their sweet time taking off their Anbu masks, the teacher's were on the edge of their seats as the boys finally unknotted the cloths of their mask, letting the teacher's see... yet another one...

At that moment Sasuke had almost felt the grin of Naruto's face, then watched as his blonde teammate started shoveling down his food, the food phasing through his genjutsu mask. The teachers had been quite disappointed, some were even scowling, but the meal continued...

Sasuke smiled again, playing the memory again in his head. Other then that, nothing of any significance happened that morning.

He rounded another corner, only to come face to face (well, mask to mask, but let's not get specific here) to a certain blonde.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily, but the dark haired boy could sense a bit of desperation, "I've been looking for you forever..." Naruto looked around and switched to Japanese, _"I ran into this really mean teacher, Sasuke! He had this crooked nose and greasy black hair. Wah! He called me short! And I was about to kick his ass when he just turns around and walks away. I couldn't believe it! But then I noticed that he did this awesome thing with his robe, it like, billows! And there was no wind! Just like Neji-san's hair when he talks about fate!" _(1)

Sasuke just stared at the boy for a second before cracking a grin behind his mask, "You've getting off topic, dobe, what else about the teacher?"

"Who?" Naruto asked confusedly. Then he blinked and his eyes lit up with realization, "Oh! THAT teacher. He like, had, a stick up his ass or something..." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded, seemingly agreeing with his own statement.

"Come on dobe, let's go train or something..." Sasuke said, motioning Naruto to follow him. He knew the shorted boy wouldn't refuse an offer to train.

"Awesome! We haven't trained since before we got here!" they wordlessly found their way out of the castle (With much difficulty, might I add...) and found themselves on the lake again.

They stood, facing each other, about 20 feet apart, "No jutsu, right?" Sasuke asked, starting to lay out the rules.

Naruto nodded, "Right."

"No killing each other either..." Naruto pouted but nodded in acknowledgment.

"But we can use our swords..." Sasuke indicated to the sword on his back, they rarely ever used their swords, but one was issued to every Anbu.

"Um... and we should try avoid hurting the squid..." Naruto glanced nervously down at the water, who kept a giant squid in a lake, anyway!

"That'd be good..." Sasuke replied, returning his eyes to Naruto's, "Ready?"

"Of course..." Naruto's cocky grin was back, his knees tensed and he yelled, "Start!"

(A/N: I probably couldn't write a fight scene to save my life (I've never written one before) so I'll write the simplest thing possible)

Naruto leaped at Sasuke, bringing back his fist. Sasuke jumped away, swinging his own leg. Naruto stopped the kick and flipped off of if, waggling his finger at his companion, "Tsk tsk. It isn't going to be that easy..." as he ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke caught the blonde's fist and threw him back.

This continued for about an hour, almost in a pattern. Kick. Block. Punch. Hit. More blocking, more kicks, more punches. After that hour they were both starting to pant, but neither backed down. Sasuke drew his sword and changed at Naruto.

A clang rang out. Naruto's own sword blocked the oncoming hit. Naruto jumped back and added his own swipe of the sword, aimed at the dark haired shinobi's side. Another clang was heard as Sasuke blocked the shot then used the moment to his advantage, he flipped around and kicked Naruto right in the stomach, sending the blonde about 10 feet. There was a scream of shock. Then a splash.

Naruto scowled, bringing his head above the water, "That was a dirty trick, Teme..." he said, spitting out some water.

"It's not my fault you lost your control and fell in..."

The blonde sighed, "Come on, I should really dry off..." he hopped out of the water and began walking to dry land. Sasuke nodded and followed him wordlessly. Naruto stopped, waiting for Sasuke to catch up and the taller shinobi raised an eyebrow.

With a loud "KYAA!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke, sending both of them into the water. Under the surface Sasuke was seething at his friend, who just grinned and did the peace sign before jumping out of the water again and running off as fast as he could.

'How could I have fallen for someone so immature?' he thought. Paused. Then replayed the thought back.

If he had less self control he would have drowned himself.

They were now sitting at the edge of the lake, both had taken off their masks in an attempt to dry off their hair and face.

"The students are getting here soon, like around dinner..." Naruto absently stated.

"You think we'll be able to find that Potter kid?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out easily. From what I heard he almost has as many fan girls as you do..." Naruto commented, both shuddered at the thought.

Naruto yawned, "Yeah, well wake me up when he have to do our job..." Before another word could be said Naruto was out cold.

The thought from earlier returned to his head. He found himself thinking deeply at the situation while watching the sun start to set.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards him. 'Kuso! Was I really that distracted?' he thought to himself while franticly looking around for his mask, only to see that Naruto was using both masks as a pillow, 'Too late now...' he sighed, turning to the footsteps.

He found himself looking up at a scowling man, he looked deathly pale and the color looked only lighter next to his greasy black hair.

Snape's scowl deepened as he faced the teenager, then his eyes turned the other sleeping teen.

"What's this? Why are you two here before the train has come?" the teacher asked, looking back at the black haired teen.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked the man.

"No students are allowed here before the rest of them..." Snape saw the child's stare turn to a glare, and he was content to return the glare with his cold eyes.

"We're allowed to be here, he have duties here before the term starts..." Sasuke replied, his equally cold eyes never leaving the teachers.

Before either could reply a yawn was heard from behind Sasuke. The blonde sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering who his partner was talking with.

Neither cold gaze faltered, Naruto watched the two watch each other (A/N: ha ha) with a confused look on his face.

_"Um... Sasuke?"_ he asked after a few minuted of silence. Naruto could have sworn the temperature had decreased at least a couple hundred degrees. He looked between the two, finally understanding... He nodded to himself, then turned back to Sasuke and said mischievously, _"Use your Sharingan."_

Sasuke smirked, silently changing his black eyes to a blood red color.

Snape was shocked to say the least as a chill ran up his spine. No one had eyes like that other then...

Snape broke their glaring contest, anything to get away from the blood red eyes. He unconciously shuddered, "Fine then, be on your way..." He was angry when he saw both teens smirking. But what shocked him even more was when the shorter blonde handed the taller one a mask. They both fastened the masks back on their faces and turned back to the teacher.

"We can't wait to start protecting you and your school," the blonde said with a nod, then both disappeared before his eyes

'So those were the two mysterious guards...' was Snape's lasting thought as he shuddered again and swiftly turned around, walking back to the castle.

The boys were hidden in the trees, watching the teacher walk away.

_"See what I mean about the billowing thing?"_ Naruto asked, nudging hims team mate. Sasuke could help but grin.

"Come on..." Sasuke said, still smiling, "The students could be here any minute."

"This year is going to be very different from the previous ones..." a strange girl by the name of Luna Lovegood absently said, looking up from her upside down issue of _The Quibbler _(2).

"What's she talking about now?" mumbled a gangly teen with flaming red hair.

"Ron!" yelled another girl with bushy hair, nudging his friend, then kindly turned back to the blonde haired girl, "What do you mean, Luna?"

Luna shrugged, returning to he magazine. The last member of the compartment watched silently, agreeing with what the weird girl said, "She's right, Ron, Hermione. I didn't tell you abut the letter I got, did I?"

Both shook their heads, "Well, apparently Mooney is back at teacher DADA." He paused, receiving excited grins, "... but he also told me that Professor Dumbledore hired some strange new guards... you'd think they'd be more careful, after the who dementors guarding the school thing last year. And Mooney soundly very unsure about these two new guards."

"There's only two? How are they expecting to keep the whole school safe?" Ron burst out.

"I'm not sure, either they're really, really powerful..." trailed off Harry.

Ron scoffed, "That or really stupid."

And at a school a couple miles away, a blonde shinobi sneezed...

* * *

A/N: You know what I always wanted to do? I always imagined something where Harry or someone is in the regular, non magical world (but still a wizard) and they have their wand and a drumstick sticking out of their pocket? I dunno why, but I've always noticed drummers keeping their drumsticks sticking out of their pockets and I keep thinking 'why not replace one with a wand?' Gah... I really need to do something more productive in my spare time then imagining situations like that

(1)- I think I read something about Neji's hair blowing around in maybe... the Courting of Uzumaki Naruto? But I thought if was funny, And I can totally image it happening, so... yeah awesome story, you peeps should read it

(2)- I'm pretty sure I got the name right, anyone kind enough to correct me if I'm wrong?

Ha ha... one more thing, I remember reading this one HPNaruto crossover and there was this line, I can't remember it exactly, but it was so funny! It was like, Sasuke's holding the wand, and Naruto says "Hey! You finally got out that stick that's been up your ass since I first met you!"

Anyways, sorry again for the long two weeks without an update, I'm going to put my expectations of myself lower this time... I promise another chapter in at most two weeks. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Greetings

**A/N:** Hello again! Gah, I have like, 4 projects that I have to complete but I needed to finish this chapter before I could do anything. But I'm happy, I went to the mall and got three manga books and 2 anime dvds. Anyways, I uh... really don't have anything else to say O.o ... yeah

**Reviewer Stuff:** I suppose Naruto had to remind Sasuke about using his Sharingan in the glaring contest because our black haired friend was so involved in the contest. You DO know that even the slightest mishaps in on of those things can be fatal... Ahh... Trekiael! You shall be the father (or second mother. Too lazy to find out) of my first born! Lucky you! Or you could just have the cookie... either one... Gah... I've been trying to make the realization slow. At first he just noticed himself being a bit protective, then he realizes he thinks Naruto's eyes are cute. You know? Heh, am I going t fast with Sasuke's emotions? ' I think that's it for replying? Onward!

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke owns Naruto and Draco owns Harry, not I. Alas... -sad-

**Notes:**

"Talking- in English"

'Thinking- in English'

_"Talking- in Japanese" _

_'Thinking- in Japanese' _

_Letters and stuff _

* * *

**Previously:**

"There's only two? How are they expecting to keep the whole school safe?" Ron burst out.

"I'm not sure, either they're really, really powerful..." trailed off Harry.

Ron scoffed, "That or really stupid."

And at a school a couple miles away, a blonde shinobi sneezed...

* * *

**Chapter5 **

**.greetings.**

Naruto Uzumaki leaned back on the wall behind him, watching horse drawn carriages graze across the lake. The students were finally arriving.

Before they had left for the school, Naruto had been reading up on the history of Hogwarts. Now, some may think the words 'Naruto' an 'read' would never be in the same sentence, but the reasoning behind it was expected.

To beat Sasuke, of course. Naruto wanted to take pride in knowing more about the magical world then his 'rival'. But it seemed to be for the general best that he had read about the place. Without the books he would have probably be dead from shock or some other cause by now.

'Speak of the devil...' Naruto thought, watching as his best friend leaned on the wall, next to him.

"Hn..." was Sasuke's way of greeting Naruto.

Naruto nodded back, he knew they were both nervous, wondering about what might happen in the coming year.

The silence was broken when Sasuke said, "Those horses... they're very odd..."

"Those horses?" Naruto asked, flicking his hand at the direction of the carriages. He absentmindedly noticed they were getting closer, it was almost time that the guards went back inside.

"Yeah... they look like they were brought up from the grave..."

"They're called thestrals" Naruto commented, not seeing the raised eyebrow from his friend. The blonde sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "That's all I know though. I think I fell asleep over the book before I could read that section."

Sasuke smiled from under his mask, but choose not to comment.

"Shut up!" Naruto pouted.

"I didn't say anything..." Sasuke coolly replied.

"Well you were thinking of saying it!"

"Saying what?" Sasuke was starting to smirk.

"Grr..." Naruto growled, crossing his arms.

A voice appeared behind them, "That's right, Uzumaki-san, they're called thestrals. I am surprised that at such a young age you can see them, but considering where you're from..." Albus stepped through the doors out to them, "Only those who have seen death call see our horses..."

Both boys nodded, of course they've seen death in their profession, it was part of the job.

Albus smiled, "Ah, but if you'll excuse me, I need to get back before the feast..." he nodded to the teens and left. The boys stared for a minute- the headmaster was very good at popping up at random moments...

"Come on, Dobe, we have to get to the great hall..." Sasuke said, nudging the boy and getting off the wall. Naruto nodded and both shinobi went back into the building.

* * *

'Something isn't right...'

Those were the words that were repeating over and over in Harry's mind. He just couldn't comprehend it.

In his carriage, across from him, was... Draco Malfoy...

But amazingly, they had not started a fight- hadn't even said a word to each other since they got in the same carriage.

Harry watched the pale blonde stare out the window, obviously in deep thought. Ron and Hermione had to help the first years, telling Harry, "Go on ahead! We'll meet in the great hall!" before they ran off to catch up with Hargrid and the first years.

Then, right as Harry had sat himself down, the door opened, only to reveal his rival.

Malfoy had simple hopped into the seat as said, "All the others are full..." Then he just stared out the window for the rest of the trip.

Harry stared questionably at the Malfoy, but soon his concentration as he felt their vehicle stop. Draco had also seemed to notice. The blonde blinked and stood up, stretched, then turned to Harry.

Silence.

"Thanks..." Draco said, as if testing the words out. He had probably never thanked anyone in years, "I mean, for sharing the carriage."

There was more silence before Harry shrugged and said simply, "No problem..." Draco opened the door and nodded at the raven haired teen. Harry nodded back. Then Draco hopped out and disappeared into the mob of students.

'This year is going to be interesting...' Harry thought before jumping out of the vehicle himself, in search of his friends.

When Harry reached the great hall, he saw two redheads waving frantically at him to get his attention. He smiled, walking to the Gryffindor table.

"What took ya so long, Harry?" Ron, one of the redheads, asked. Harry absentmindedly noticed he was sitting rather close to Hermione.

"Fangirls..." was the short reply, but that one word had enough power to make the four wizards shudder, well, that and a black haired shinobi, having no clue why he shuddered all of a sudden.

"How many this time?" Ginny, the other redhead, asked. There was a strange tone in her voice, but Harry couldn't match it with an emotion. Jealousy? What? Harry mentally shook his head, Ginny would never be like the fangirls, right?

Harry sighed, trying to recount them all, "Well, I got about 5 poems, eight letters confessing their undying love. Um... I was jumped... twice, I think. Too many giggles and blushes to remember. Oh! And there were even a couple fan BOYS. They're getting more confident..."

The three looked at Harry sympathetically, Ron patting his best friend on the back for support.

"If you just chose someone, then maybe the others would back off..." Ginny commented, no one noticed when she scooted a little closer to the famous boy.

Harry was about to respond when Harry looked over to the teacher's table, at each end two people stood.

'The guards?' Harry asked himself. The two gave him the creeps, they wore masks over their faces that reminded him of the death eaters.

Before he could tell the others about the guards, the double doors, at the opposite end of the room from the teachers table, burst open and new years shuffled in. All the talking in the great hall stopped and attention was turned to the nervous eleven year olds.

Leading the line was Professor McGonagall, stool and hat in hand. She stopped infront of the teacher's table, directly in front of the headmaster. She turned towards the first years and unrolled a scroll.

"Acktar, Sarah!" she called out. Harry zoned out after the girl was announced to be a Hufflepuff. He was too concentrated on the guards.

Once the final name, Zhang, Winny, was called, the headmaster rapped his wineglass to get the attention of the whole hall.

That twinkle was still in his eye, Harry noted dully, Dumbledore started his speech, "To our newcomers- welcome! To our old hands- welcome back. The new term of our school is finally here. Now, there are some issues that I should address before we begin our feast. First- I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest will stay just that. Forbidden! Any student found there without permission will be strictly punished. Second, I would like to welcome back our own Professor Lupin," many of the Gryffindors cheered out at that but some of the other houses looked somewhat nervous, "Sadly, the professor could not be here tonight because of the coming full moon... Be sure to welcome him with open arms tomorrow when he gets back. And thirdly, you may have noticed the creatures at the end of the teacher's table. These two are going to be here for the whole school year, they were hired to protect the school and the students such as yourselves from any harm that may come your way because of Voldemort. They will be roaming the hallways and occasionally watching over classrooms. But please, I assure you, these two are dangerous, it would be best not to get in their way." Harry turned to the guard on the right with a questioning gaze, the person looked somewhat short with blonde hair. Either Harry was crazy or he could just tell the blonde was grinning from under his fox mask.

The two guards bowed to the students and with a pop and a cloud of smoke, they were gone.

"Now please- tuck in!" The food appeared on the tables and the students started digging in. Hermione and Harry seemed to be the only ones not eating. They gave each other a look of understanding, both knowing what the other was thinking- that the guards were able to apparate inside school grounds. Harry sighed and shrugged at his bushy haired friend before poking at his soup.

He looked up, Hermione still looked a little bothered. Harry leaned across the table and whispered, "You, me, and Ron can go out looking for this guard tonight, under the cloak, okay?" Hermione looked a bit happier as she nodded and started eating her mashed potatoes.

* * *

It was almost midnight- still no sign of the guards. The three wizards crouched under Harry's invisibility cloak, walking around the corridors.

They passed a gargoyle statue, looking at it briefly before continuing down the hallway.

"Lookin for me?" a voice called out, scaring them out of their wits. The three teenagers turned to see the blonde haired guard, lazily sitting on the head of the gargoyle.

None of them replied, maybe he hadn't seen them, they hoped, just maybe heard them.

"You can come out, you three, I already know you're there..." the wizards could have sworn they heard a grin in his voice.

Harry sighed in defeat, pulling the cloak off the three of them.

"That's a spiffy trick, the whole invisibility thing..." the guard commented.

"Then how did you know we were there?" Hermione demanded, standing infront of her two friends with a hand on her hip.

"Well, all of you guys were stompin on the floor loud enough to wake anyone within three miles up..." the blonde commented, holding up one finger, he put out another finger, "Second, you're breathing was quite loud as well..." he paused, then held up a third finger, "Plus, I hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but you guys must have done this for a couple years, right? Well I think you need to upgrade to a bigger cloak because your's is getting a bit too small. I could see three pairs of feet..."

The guard, the girl and the Boy Who Lived all turned to the redhead, who had grown an additional 3 inches over the summer, adding to his already skyscraper like height. Ron blushed and shrugged sheepishly.

Hermione sighed and turned back to the guard with the fox shaped mask, "I had some questions for you, we've been searching for you for awhile now."

"Go ahead..." the blonde said, leaning forward on the statue, curiosity was getting the better of him.

"First of all, I want to know how you apparated from the great hall earlier." Hermione started.

The blonde's head cocked to a side, "appar- what-ed?" he asked, cursing himself for not finishing all his books.

"He doesn't know what apparating is and he's suppose to save us from the forces of evil!" Ron yelled out, gesturing to the shinobi.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You know, when you disappeared from the room with some smoke and a pop?"

"Ohhh! That!" the fox shinobi said, then he grinned evilly and said, "It's magic..."

The brunette girl didn't seem to like that answer, "Well, of course it is. But you and your partner, I think you two are using a different kind of magic, with fighting included and all..." she gestured to the sword on his back, "Many of the students would lose faith in you two if they knew you were using muggle weapons..."

"Well aren't you observant," the blonde was clearly amused, he scooted forward in his seat, "What else have you found out?" He asked eagerly and grinning, but of course the wizards didn't see that.

"You're obviously not from around here. There are language changer bracelets on your wrists..." The fox looked down at his wrists, still smiling.

He hopped off the statue, then with lightning speed was right in front of Hermione with a kunai hovering right next to her throat.

He was still smiling though, he moved his face closer to hers and said, "I've had to kill people who've known less about me then you do..." then he back flipped away from her.

"But now is our time of parting..." he said dramatically, ignoring that the three wizards were still in shock, "Parting is such sweet sorrow. And so on and so on.. I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" that commented was said with an evil grin, "Ah yes, by the way, you guys can call me Fox if you want. Ta ta!"

Smoke clouded their visions, but once if cleared, Fox was gone.

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "That guys a lunatic!"

* * *

**  
A/N:** Yup... there yah go, be happy. But I have lots and lots of projects to do you I won't be back until next weekend through a month, by then I promise you a new chapter... 

Please read and review!


	6. Scares

**A/N:** Now, I think you should all thank a certain reviewer that inspired me to update this fast. Honestly, my favorite review I got this time around was:

"you are simply fucked in the head. There's no if and or buts. You're simply fucking disgusting and revolting. Go take a shower and the nset the computer you used to write this shitty drivel on fire. and oh yeah... 

I don't like you either."

When I saw it I was like this for about five minutes : O.O Then I burst out laughing. But now I'm disappointed because fan fiction deleted it, I would have been fine and happy if they left it, ah well -still cracks up every time I read it- Can anyone tell me what 'nset' is suppose to mean? Reset perhaps?

**Reviewer Stuff: **Bah, I never liked Ron anyways, eventually I'll find a way to make him piss his pants in fear, don't you worry your pretty little head over it. Ginny... she just annoys me, she takes away Harry from his beloved Draco in the books, but she brainwashed Harry into thinking he likes her! So... yeah... never liked Ginny, so she'll be a bit (yeah right) ooc. Sakura will come in eventually, not saying anymore...

**Disclaimer:** I own a computer, the Internet, and a few manga books, that's about it.

**Warnings:** Slash-ish. Oh yes, just a commented, most of this chapter isn't very humor-y nope -shakes head- The characters are kind of OOC in this chapter, but it's my fic so they do what I tell them. I don't want to get 20 reviews all saying 'Sasuke and Draco are so out of character! You fail at life!'

**Notes:**

"Talking- in English"

'Thinking- in English'

"_Talking- in Japanese"_

_'Thinking- in Japanese'_

_Letters and stuff

* * *

_

**Previously:**

"But now is our time of parting..." he said dramatically, ignoring that the three wizards were still in shock, "Parting is such sweet sorrow. And so on and so on.. I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" that commented was said with an evil grin, "Ah yes, by the way, you guys can call me Fox if you want. Ta ta!"

Smoke clouded their vision, but once if cleared, Fox was gone.

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "That guys a lunatic!"

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**.scares.**

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the hallway, he could feel someone's aura coming in his direction. He turned down the hall and stopped.

There was a student in front of him- he could tell by the robes, a particularly snobby student by the looks of it. The student had stopped walking as well, looking the guard up and down just as the guard was doing to him.

The boy was the same age as Sasuke, maybe even taller by an inch or two, with pale blonde hair that could very well have passed for silver. His eyes were a cold steel gray, of course, not as cold as Sasuke's own eyes, no one could beat him in that category.

There was a moment of silence where neither moved, then Sasuke stepped to the side and nodded to the student.

With a self satisfied smirk, the blonde walked forward and passed the shinobi. Sasuke almost didn't catch the boy's sentence.

"...pathetic..." he mumbled, "No way they're going to protect the school..."

The black haired teen turned around at that and finally spook up, "You mind repeating that?" he demanded with a growl.

The boy turned around, still smirking, "No, of course I wouldn't mind, no trouble at all, I say that you and your partner are pathetic, using muggle weapons... you're a disgraceful weakling."(A/N: That was NOT a smart thing)

Sasuke laughed, which was not a good thing at all, even the boy, who had never seen the shinobi in his life, knew something was wrong.

"And you wizards are some powerful, eh? Without your little stick, you're nothing..." Sasuke commented. The boy turned around, only to see his wand between two of the guard's fingers.

"Give that back!" the blonde growled, "I'm warning you!"

"You can drop the whole 'tough' act any time now..." Sasuke commented, waving the wand back and forth. Before the blonde could reply, Sasuke sighed and continued, "What are you doing out so late at night anyway?"

Draco was still seething, "I'm a prefect, I make sure no other students are out..."

Sasuke threw him back the stick, which he desperately tried to catch it, "Sure you weren't out searching for the Potter boy? Perhaps using your prefect position as a chance to see the kid?"

Draco was speak less, blushing a bit, but speak less, so Sasuke continued, "I'm being payed to be observant, yo and I both know about the stares you were giving Potter..."

"Do you have any idea know I am!" Draco yelled, still flushing. (A/N: Don't worry, Draco will stop being an ass soon.)

The shinobi shrugged, "Nope, should I?"

"You're talking to the heir to the Malfoy fortune!" Malfoy toned his voice done a bit, hopefully none of the teachers had heard either of them yet.

"You're hiding behind the whole snob mask again..." Sasuke pointed out, he was starting to like this kid, he was quite amusing.

Draco just growled and Sasuke used the silence to got through his memories- he knew he heard the name 'Malfoy' before... but where?

Ah yes... now he remembered. Sasuke nodded, "Ah yes... I remember reading about you, your father was found out to be a death eater and was hauled off to jail, right?" Wow, he told himself, that came out colder then it was meant to be.

Malfoy's eyes darkened, he hissed out, "You have no idea what it's like..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "... to have a family member taken away from you so suddenly. He may not have been the best father, but having none at all is even worse... don't you dare talk like you know."

Sasuke pondered for a moment, so this kid and him had things in common.

'Well, since he's told me all that, time to return the favor...' he mentally sighed, but his face remained as impassive as ever.

He slowly made his way over to Draco and said quietly, "Of course I know..." he created an evil glint in his eyes, also activating the Sharingan. He would never miss out on a chance to frighten some one out of their wits, he looked eye to eye with Draco and continued, "If you must know, my whole entire clan, aunts, uncles, cousins, plus my mother and father, were murdered... right in front of me, by my older brother..."

He took a step back, "You have the whole tragic past thing going on for you, well so what? Don't we all..." he grinned, giving a slight wave to Draco, who was still in slight shock, "Well Malfoy, you can call me Raven, and don't let me catch you starring at Potter again..." and with that he simply disappeared.

When Sasuke got back to his room he could hear cackling from inside.

He raised an eyebrow at the painting, 'Should I really risk going in there?'

_"Um... Emiko-chan, what's with Naruto?"_ he hoped the painting had some answers.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_ the painting said happily, then frowned and continued, _"I'm not too sure, Naruto-kun just appeared in front of me, bursting out in laughter, then in between breathes he told me the password so I let him in. He's been giggling and laughing ever since..." _she sounded worried for the shinobi's health.

_"I'll see what's wrong with him..."_ Sasuke said reassuringly, stating the password then opening the door. He hesitated, "Um... Naruto?" he called out.

"Sasuke! You're back!" he said happily, "You wouldn't believe what happened!" with a small giggle, Sasuke was pulled to the couch as Naruto started his story.

By the end, Sasuke sighed, "So basically you're saying you scared the living hell out of the three most important students in the school...?"

Naruto was laughing again, but he managed to nod.

"We're suppose to be protecting these people, Naruto! Not making them think we're the enemy..." he paused, "Even though what you did is highly amusing and entertaining, that the kids deserved it for being such know it alls..." he trailed off as Naruto looked at him blankly.

Then Naruto burst out, "You did the exact same thing that I did! Didn't you! Who was the poor soul that you scarred for life!" Poor kid... was all he could think.

"What! Of course I didn't... well maybe a little, okay... fine, more then a little..." he sighed again, "Fine! I don't think the kid will be able to sleep for at least a week or two, happy!"

Silence.

"But I bet the kid had it coming, eh?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

"Yes..." Sasuke said, defeated.

"Good job, then..." Naruto gave Sasuke the thumbs up sign, then stood up and yawned, "Well, I think we're down guarding the school from the forces of evil for today. If evil has any sense at all, they'll choose a more practical time to attack... I'm goin go to bed now, put out the fire when you're done, mmkay?" he stretched like a cat then walked from the room.

Sasuke stayed in the room for another good hour, watching the fire in the fireplace. It was almost two o clock in the morning before he decided to go to bed. He put out the fire then walked to the doorway.

With one more glance over his shoulder, he smirk, 'That kid _so_ deserved it...'

* * *

The morning after the two... encounters was very interesting. It was the first day of classes, but the Golden Trio didn't much care about their schedules, when they had entered the Great hall, they saw the two guards off to the side, leaning of one of the walls. 

When the blonde guard, Fox, saw them enter, they could almost feel his evil grin as he waved wildly at them.

His partner quickly stopped the blonde from drawing more attention to themselves by smacking Fox upside the head, the blonde pushed him back, then seemingly scowled behind his mask, disappeared, then reappeared on the opposite wall of the room.

"They seem so... childish..." Harry commented as they sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Mmmhmm..." was all that Hermione said, for she was quite immersed in the book she was reading. She was dead set on finding out about the two strange guards.

Speaking of which... Harry looked up at the black haired guard, then over to the Slytherin Table.

Harry watched as Draco looked up from his meal and over to the dark haired guard, then, much to Harry's surprise, Draco shuddered when he saw the guard thenimmediately looked back down.

'It seems we were lucky that we met Fox instead of... the other one...' Harry thought, but it wasn't too reassuring..

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go, sorry it's kinda no-action, but I needed Sasuke to meet Draco and it took up most of the chapter. Plus I should really be working of my projects.

Sorry it's so short! It was either wait another three weeks and then get a chapter twice as long as this, or get this and then next week a normal length chapter

Read and Review please!


	7. Dinners

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back, with most of my school stuff done. Heh, wow, seventh chapter already, I'm so surprised with the reaction I'm getting from this, you people rock.

**Reviewer Stuff: **About the staring at Harry stuff, eventually we'll all learn about how Draco and what he's been up to (hopefully... if I don't forget to add it ') Smut? -blushes- I... uh... -red as a tomato- oh god, I'd never be able to write any smut -head's about to explode from blushing- sure, admit I read some smut but I don't think I'd actually be able to type down a scene like... OK NEXT REVIEW -still flushed-

Silly Gallatica, there are eye holes in the masks How else would they see through the masks if there weren't? Well, heh, yeah... Draco saw Sasuke's eyes through the openings.

Well, personally, Hikari no Kurai, I'd be quite scared if someone put a kunai against my throat and told me that they've killed people for knowing more about them then I did, maybe that's just me though XD It seems that Harry and Ron are more scared about it then Mione was and they weren't the ones that were threatened.

Thanks for the motivation, Author sama277, your review almost made me fall out of my chair laughing

Tsk... I dunno... I DO like peanut butter a lot... -considers-

**Disclaimer:** I'm running out of clever ways to say I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Warnings:** Language, Slash... all that jazz

**Notes:**

"Talking- in English"

'Thinking- in English'

"_Talking- in Japanese"_

_'Thinking- in Japanese'_

_Letters and stuff

* * *

_

**Previously:**

Harry looked up at the black haired guard, then over to the Slytherin Table.

He watched as Draco looked up from his meal and over to the dark haired guard, then, much to Harry's surprise, Draco shuddered when he saw the guard then immediately looked back down.

'It seems we were lucky that we met Fox instead of... the other one...' Harry thought, but it wasn't too reassuring...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**.dinners.**

"Today..." Professor Snape started, "We will be learning about the Polyjuice Potion..." his comment gained the interest of some of the students but three in particular sighed, they already knew how to make the potions, and the girl of the group didn't really want to relive the experience.

"Tomorrow, you and a partner will be attempting to make the potion. During the summer, I started with some of your ingredients, now, someone, tell me why..." he looked around the room, they all looked confused.

Then one hand bolted up in the air, anyone could have guessed who's hand it was, "Granger?" Snape said through his teeth.

"You had to start the potion over the summer because the lacewing flies have to be stewed for 21 days." (1)

"Correct..." he said reluctantly, "now, what does this potion do?" Hermione's hand was once again in the air, but about two seconds passed before Draco's arm lazily raised.

"Draco?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"When you drink the potion, you can transform into someone to look exactly like them..." Draco answered.

Snape's smirk grew a bit, "Good, thirty points to Slytherin."

Harry watched the exchange in silence, 'Some things never change... Snape playing favorites, potions with Slytherins...' he thought. To him, the class seemed to be dragging forever. One reason because it was Snape's class, and the second...

He turned around t see one of the guards sitting on the top of a bookshelf, it was Fox, he swung his legs back and forth carelessly, watching the class.

He had been there since the class started- just popped onto the bookshelf silently. Snape had been angry at first, but now, he only sent Fox a cold glare every once in awhile.

Harry sighed- Snape had started is lecture of the Polyjuice potion, 'Might as well pretend to take notes so I don't get any points taken away...'

Harry was scowling, he had just gotten out of Potions and by the end, Snape had managed to take away over one hundred points for Gryffindor.

Lunch was next, so he had to run up to the Gryffindor tower to get his books for the class after lunch, Charms

When he was turned the hallway to the Fat Lady's portrait, he saw a boy hitting his head against the wall.

"Stupid! Stupid!" he yelled over and over again. Harry took in the sight of him. The boy had sandy blonde hair and, if height was anything to go by, he looked about eleven or twelve.

"Um... are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned for the boy. The boy picked his head up from the wall and looked over. His eyes noticeably brightened.

"You're Harry Potter!" the boy, whom Harry noticed had impossibly blue eyes, and oddly enough... three whisker marks on each cheek... odd..., yelled.

Harry gave a weak smile and nodded.

The boy pointed to his robes, or more specifically, to the crest for Gryffindor house.

"It's my first year here, right? And I forgot my books for herbology in my room! So I run up here and then I realize- I can't remember the password!" the boy looked up at Harry with pleading eyes.

"The password's Phoenix Feathers." he answered the boy's question, then repeated the password to the Fat Lady.

"Thank you!" the boy said happily. Harry opened the portrait door, holding it open for the boy. The boy waved goodbye to him then ran off down the hallway.

That left a very confused Harry Potter to stand at the Portrait entrance, "What… about your… books?" he asked the empty hallway.

He shook his head, wondering if he was that strange when he was a first year, then went through the portrait to get his book.

* * *

Naruto was grinning as he ran through the hallway, then turned a corner and greeted his partner.

"Mission complete! The password is Phoenix Feathers!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke nodded, then looked at Naruto's henge form, "Why'd you use the Genin version of yourself?" he asked, then pointed out, "Plus you changed your hair, it isn't as yellow as it usually is."

Naruto looked up, as if to look at his hair, then grinned again, "It's fun messing with that Potter kid. I have a feeling that we'll eventually be mask-less in front of him, so we might as well give him some hints before then…" he ran a hand through his hair, then dropped the jutsu with a puff of smoke.

He was back in his Anbu gear, he fixed his mask then continued, "But it'd be way too obvious if I showed up with my normal hair, he would be able to tell it was me because no one in this school has anything close to my color…"

Sasuke nodded, mask hiding a small smile, then a burst of smoke clouded their view.

When the smoke cleared, in the place of Sasuke stood a miniature version.

Naruto ruffled twelve year old Sasuke's hair, "You're so cute like that! You were such a shorty!" he exclaimed, proud of the fact that he was, for once, taller then the black haired shin obi.

"You _still are _a shorty…" Sasuke said simply, blocking a punch from Naruto, then continued, "Well, I've got to go get the password for Slytherin…" then walked off, leaving Naruto to compliment himself on his acting skills, he giggled, going starry eyed and mimicking his earlier statement.

"Oh my god! It's Harry Potter!" he said in a high voice, then laughed out loud again, walking through the hallway to go to the Great Hall.

* * *

The guards stood watch at dinner, both on opposite sides of the room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, girls were gossiping, guys were talking about Quidditch, a few conversations about their classes that were going on, but nothing that seemed suspicious.

Naruto didn't trust the scene, he just had this feeling in his gut- something was wrong.

He knew Sasuke felt it too, so they both scanned over the tables, ready to go into motion if something was wrong.

Sasuke watched as one of the Slytherins walked over to the teachers table- okay, nothing wrong there, probably talking about a potion's assignment with Snape...

The boy finished talking with the potions master then made his way to the door. Even though the fastest route to get to the double doors was in the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table, Sasuke had taken into account that most of the Slytherins would refuse to walk there, they would rather go back to their own table and go that way, 'Snobs' would come into anyone's head if they saw the display.

But this one Slytherin boy- he confidently walked through the middle aisle-way, very close to the Gryffindor table, he also noticed.

Naruto was watching the same thing, tensing his legs.

Even though they had at least some clue it was coming- the rest of the Great hall quieted is shock when a battle cry rang out through the room.

* * *

Harry Potter was wondering out loud to Ron about who would be Gryffindor's Quidditch captain when he heard a scream from behind him.

His eyes widened when a knife-wielding Slytherin was about pounce on him.

In Harry's eyes, it seemed to go in slow motion, as well as himself, no one seemed to move. The Slytherin boy was only about a foot away. He absently noticed the Ravenclaw table shake as if some one had just jumped on it. Odd- he also thought he saw a black blur...

Then time seemed to restart. A blur blocked Harry's vision, then he was shocked at the scene in front of him.

The Slytherin was frozen in shock, the knife in his hand was raised above his shoulder- he must have been about to bring the weapon down onto Harry- but his wrist was caught by the guard in front of him, with his back to Harry, but he could tell it was the black haired guard.

Behind the boy was the blonde guard, one hand was on the Slytherin's shoulder, but the other hand held a strange knife type thing. (2) The knife was right on the wizard's throat.

There was silence in the great shock. Most were shocked that the Slytherin was about to pounce on Harry, but others were shocked to see how fast the guards moved. They just seemed to appear, but this time, the students could tell the guards had_ run _that fast.

Fox broke the silence, "There's a strong concentration of cha- magic on this boy's right arm..." he said out loud enough for everyone in the Hall to hear.

The black haired guard nodded at his companion then pulled down the boy's sleeve- revealing a large black tattoo.

Gasps and murmurs broke out amongst the crowd.

Then someone burst out from the Ravenclaw table, "HEY! Someone _stepped_ on my mashed potatoes!"

Naruto looked down at his boot, then looked over the Slytherin's shoulder to Sasuke and shrugged sheepishly, "Well I had to jump on the table to get here- I guess I had a bad landing..."

"Students, please go back to your dormitories..." Dumbledore calmly said. Many of the students immediately obeyed but many were still too shocked to move.

"Come on, mate..." Ron said, pulling Harry into standing.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, I'd like Harry to stay here..." Dumbledore said, Ron shrugged and gave his friend a worried glance before going off with Mione.

The headmaster waited until every last student was gone- excluding Harry and the Slytherin- to begin.

The Slytherin boy struggled against the guards hold until the black haired one reached down and pressed a spot on the boy's shoulder, near his neck. The Slytherin instantly stopped moving and slumped back into the blonde's arms.

"He was getting on my nerves..." the raven masked guard said simply.

Fox laid the boy onto one of the benches then turned back to the teachers.

"Why do you think Voldemort would send such an unskilled death eater to kill me..." Harry asked bluntly, he didn't want to beat around the bush for this subject.

There was silence once again in the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I think," he started, "that Voldemort deliberately sent one of his weaker followers to test out our... security..." all the eyes returned to the guards.

"Why?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to a side.

"He probably wants to know how skilled you two are... so he knows how prepared to be if he attacks..." some of the teachers nodded at that statement.

"So what do we do with him?" The raven masked guard asked, gesturing to the unconscious Slytherin.

"We'll have to question him when he wakes up. Hagrid, can you carry him to my office, please?"

The half giant nodded, picking up the boy and starting to the doors, the headmaster turned to the guards, "Please go do your rounds in the halls. Make sure no students are rooming in the hallways."

With a short bow, the two guards disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Maybe you should thank them later, Harry..." Dumbledore said, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

The Boy who lived wandered the hallways, invisibility cloak under his arm and a strange, old piece of parchment in front of him.

He paused, looking down at the parchment, which happened to be a special magical map by the name of the Marauders Map.

He paused, looking at an unfamiliar name, which was... right in front of him?

"Lookin for me again?" asked a cheery voice, "I'm flattered..."

Harry looked up, surprised to see Fox, standing about 7 feet from him, hand on his hip.

"Actually, I was..." he glanced down at the map, "..._Naruto Uzumaki_..."

The guard was actually surprised. He glanced down at Harry's map.

Harry couldn't keep up with Fox's, or Naruto's, speed, he didn't seem to move an inch, but now he was holding Harry's map, looking it over...

"Oh... well isn't this a mischievously little trick, _Harry Potter_..." Naruto commented, "Hey, kid, where can I get one of these?"

Harry frowned, "how come you keep called me 'kid'. We've, me and my friends, I mean, well we're noticed that by your voice, you can't be much older then us..."

Naruto sighed, walking up to Harry and giving him back the map, "And how old did you say you were?"

"Sixteen..." Harry stated.

Naruto laughed, "Okay, fine maybe I shouldn't be calling you kid..." Harry silently urged Naruto o g on, "I'll be turning sixteen in October..."

Harry's mouth dropped, "You're _fifteen_! How did you get this job if you're fifteen? Shouldn't you be in school? Don't you have a family? Or Parents that you should be living with instead of protecting a school from the most powerful wizard in the world?"

Naruto shrugged, "You'll have to figure out all those questions by yourself. Or maybe ask that one friend of yours, she seems smart. Well... happy hunting!" he said happily, then gave the boy a wave and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Harry looked down at his map. There was no sign of 'Naruto Uzumaki' anywhere near that part of the building.

"Well tonight was... informative..." he commented out loud, then told himself he was going to keep this little encounter a secret from Ron and Hermione...

* * *

**A/N:** I would have updated sooner, but I was kind of distracted but... no, not my prject... -mutters- neopets... The new plot's really interesting and I totally got sucked it. Damnit, I had just gotten over neopets addiction but no... it pulls you right back in x.x Anyways, there was this really siggy that someone had, it was, "Drink your _god damned_ ovaltine." I'm not sure if some of you get it, but I find it hilarious.

(1)- I got this stuff directly for a Harry Potter Potion Encyclopedia site...

(2)- A kunai, but Harry doesn't know that

Um... yeah... anyways, I'll update as long as you guys review... I'll be back next weekend! I promise!


	8. Hints

**A/N:** Why yes, I finished ALL my projects on time. Go me. Heh, I really don't have anything else to rant about... odd... I've been obsessing over Kingdom Hearts lately... I've gone all fan girl and started reading so many RikuxSora fics, yeah... can't wait to get the game, it should get here in a couple of days

**Reviewer Stuff:** Can't say anything about Voldy or Draco yet, sucks to be you guys, doesn't it? Having no clue what's going to happen -points and laughs-

I'm either thinking that the gang and Sasuke will find out about the Kyuubi either on Naruto's birthday or Halloween, which one do you guys prefer?

Just a rambling romantic, when I read your review I was like, 'Oh shizz! I know them! DD' then I realized I was talking out loud to myself O.o

Shinigami Rachi, wow... aren't you... determined to get me to update, but you made me laugh when I read it

Blah, if I ever space out words like 'shinobi' making it 'shin obi' that's because my spell check is a piece of crap and changes it automatically if it feels like it x.x

By the way, y'all, I know they say their last name then first name but I dunno, since they're in England they'll be called their names in the English way -shrugs-

WELLLL... Naruto's not being evil... he's just... overly happy to be in a new place with new people to scare and prank D

Dang... those were a lot of reviews...

**Warnings:** Um... slashy-ness and language, and AU-ness as well, you've been warned, but hey, who doesn't go out of character when they're in love?

**Disclaimer: **Um.. does having the characters of Naruto and Harry Potter tied and gagged in my closet mean I own them? I mean... -shifty eyes- Of course I don't have anyone trapped and gagged in my closet... -nervous laugh-

**Notes:**

"Talking in English"

'Thinking in English'

"_Talking in Japanese"_

_'Thinking in Japanese'_

_Letters and Stuff

* * *

_

**Previously:**

Naruto shrugged, "You'll have to figure out all those questions by yourself. Or maybe ask that one friend of yours, she seems smart. Well... happy hunting!" he said happily, then gave the boy a wave and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Harry looked down at his map. There was no sign of 'Naruto Uzumaki' anywhere near that part of the building.

"Well tonight was... informative..." he commented out loud, then told himself he was going to keep this little encounter a secret from Ron and Hermione...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**.hints.**

Hermione Granger was stumped. She had been trying to research these strange guards for days, but so far she had nothing.

She looked over the book she was reading, her lit wand trancing the page. Why yes, she was in the library after hours, and her only light source came from a spell called 'Lumos'.

She had gotten to the library with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak, she called it 'borrowing' but if they weren't such good friends then one might consider it 'stealing'.

She sighed, turning the page. There had been nothing useful when she looked up 'wizards with face masks', all that had come up was death eater information. Then she tried 'animal masks' she had found information of tribes in Africa. She even went as far as to look up 'Fox' but the only books with that key word was a potions book, explaining what potions used fox's ears, well, she had found that, and a half page in a book called, "Fantastic Creatures and Where To Find Them" about demons with different numbers of tails, one happened to be a nine tailed fox.

"Rubbish!" she exclaimed quietly, slamming the creature book closed and adding it to her growing number of failed books.

"Why am I even bothering!" she asked herself, resting her head on the table.

"Why _are_ you bothering?" a voice asked. Hermione's head immediately shot up to see the person to whom the voice belonged to. It was the strange, blonde haired guard, Fox.

"Wait... what are we talking about again?" Fox asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Hermione was still in shock- she wasn't used to people just popping up out of no where, especially when that person threatened to kill her.

She coughed, shaking herself out of her stupor, "Yes... well, I was trying to find some information for my potions essay..." she lied easily.

"Right... sure, so what have you found out so far?" Fox asked, she knew the man was grinning. He leaned forward with mock interest.

"Um... well, when you add fox ears to the shoe silencing potion, it'll turn the mixture green and..." she started, trying to remember what the potion's book had said, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that she had bothered to read the article in the potions book.

The guard cocked his head to a side, "Heh, that's funny. I was in your class today and I could have sworn your Snape- sensei said to do more research on the Polyjuice potion..." he let another hint slide, maybe she would catch on to the 'sensei' part.

But, her thoughts froze when she remembered that Fox had been watching over the class that day, her mind was too busy reeling for an excuse to notice his hint.

"Well, um..." she stuttered.

Fox sighed, standing up and saying, _"Is this obvious enough for you?"_ he was getting bored at her non progress.

Though, of course, he knew she didn't understand a word he had said, he hoped maybe she knew what his language sound like.

She blinked, giving him a confused look, "Wha-"

_"Sayonara!" _Fox said happily, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hermione didn't move for a good couple minutes, but it finally dawned on the smart girl.

"Japanese!" she yelled, eyes lighting up. A break through!

* * *

Harry Potter snuck through the hallways. He wasn't able to sleep- the nightmares were back. Whenever this had happened the previous year, he'd just grab his invisibility cloak and go off to the lake, but ONE of his friends, he didn't drop names, had been borrowing it, 'stealing' he thought, lately.

But it wasn't like the guards couldn't see through that trick anyway, so it didn't matter. Unless of course, a stray teacher came wandering past.

He reached the bottom of a stair case when he heard a sigh from behind him.

'Let it be Fox, let it be fox...' he chanted over and over in his mind as he slowly turned around.

It was the black haired guard, or 'Sasuke Uchiha' as his map informed him earlier.

The guard was sitting on the railing of the stairs, then asked emotionlessly, "You do know you're not suppose to be out this late..."

"Um... well I was-" Harry started, this guard was much more intimidating then the other.

"Fox has been telling me all about you and your friends..." Sasuke interrupted, finally turning towards the wizard, "Or should I might as well refer to him as Naruto?" Harry gulped, "He told me that you wander the hallways a lot at night..."

Harry was confused now, he hadn't really talked to Naruto since the night he discovered his name- that had been almost a week before.

Sasuke watched the boy before he continued with another sigh, "Just because he doesn't just come out and talk to you doesn't mean he isn't watching."

The Boy who Lived coughed, "So, shall I just call you Raven or Sasuke then?" he asked nervously.

"I'd prefer you call me Raven when there are others around to hear..."

No one spook for a while afterwards, Harry was thinking about Sasuke's name. Ravens sometimes stood for 'revenge' or 'avenging'. He'd have to ask Hermione later.

Finally, Raven spook again, "I've also noticed you have quite a lot of fan-girls..." he paused then fixed his earlier comment, "fan-_personnel_ following you since the beginning of term..." Harry cringed, so it seemed that Raven noticed the fan boys as well.

"Yeah..." Harry sighed, leaning on the stair railing, "I just have no idea what to do about them!"

'Maybe if I just acknowledge them they'll go away...' Harry thought desperately.

"Ignoring them doesn't work, by the way." Raven said, seemingly reading Harry's mind, "They'll just get more aggressive, the fan girls love the 'loner', 'mysterious' type that they think they can tame into a boyfriend."

"It seems like you've dealt with this before..." Harry commented, watching the guard carefully.

"Almost every day of my life..." Raven shuddered.

Harry nodded in sympathy, hopping up on the railing next to Raven and sitting down, "One of my friends suggested that I just just pick one, then maybe the others will back off..."

Raven shook his head, "They'll just attack the girl that you choose, where I'm from that kind of idea could be fatal to the girl..." he shuddered at the thought of some of the girl shinobi he knew.

"I suppose..." Harry quietly answered, out of ideas on how to keep the admirers away.

"Well, if you get any more ideas make sure you run them past me before you start them, I don't want to be blamed for any blood they have to clean off the floor..."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I have a feeling that Naruto is trying to give away our secrets..."

With that, a cloud of smoke blocked Harry's vision, but once the fog cleared, Raven was gone.

"Tsk... I wish I could do that..." Harry mumbled, still sitting on the stair railing. He looked down and started swinging his legs in thought.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Harry was too deep in his own thoughts to acknowledge te world around him, thus, he didn't notice when a blonde walked near him.

"Potter, what are you doing out here so late?" the voice demanded. (**A/N:** Betcha thought it was Naruto, eh?)

The voice startled Harry, he tried to swing around to face the voice, but seemed to miscalculate.

In an instance, he couldn't feeling the stone railing under him any longer.

As in he fell. Off the rail.

"Potter! Don't _do_ that!" the voice screamed. Harry blinked in surprise.

'Wait- didn't I just fall. But... they caught me?' they must of, he convinced himself, or he would have been about eight below, and quite a bit flatter then he was before.

He finally looked up at his savior.

A pair of concerned silver eyes met his gaze. But as soon as they made eye contact, the eyes turned cold and steely. Harry could defiantly recognize them now- Draco's.

"Are you going to just let me fall or what!" Harry demanded, of course, you would be in a bad mood too in you almost fell to your death, "Pull me up!"

Malfoy's eyebrow twitched din annoyance and he pulled his rival back to the safety of the stairs, "Bloody hell, Potter! You're like a twig! What have you been eating lately, air?" Though he would definitely not let the dark haired boy know it, Draco was somewhat concerned on how light Harry was.

Harry sat down on on of the steps and Draco brushed off his robes.

"Usually, someone says 'thanks' when another person saves their life..." Draco commented, sitting down a few stairs above Harry.

"It you didn't just appear behind me like that you wouldn't have startled me off my seat..."

"Well if you weren't as zoned out as you were you would have heard me coming..." Draco paused, running a hand through his pale blonde hair, "What got you so zoned out anyway?"

Harry considered telling his enemy, he had noticed how many girls had been chasing after the blonde, but then, the stream of girl eventually dimmed down. He sighed, deciding to just go on and ask, "I was thinking about the whole... fan person problem I'm having. How you you get rid of them?" he asked desperately.

Draco's frown quickly turned into a smirk, and from that to a laugh. Harry raised an eyebrow, the only time he had ever seen the blonde laugh was when he was making fun of the other boy.

Draco laughed for at least a minute or so before he lowered it down to a chuckle and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "Well, I just slept with some of them, of course, then broke their hearts the next day. The news spread, then BAM! Most of them were gone."

Silence.

"You WHAT!" Harry practically screamed.

His laughter was back, "You should have seen the look on your face, Potter, a bit jealous, are we? But who are you jealous _of_, I wonder? Of Me? Or of the girls..."

Harry growled threateningly, causing Draco to wave his arms defensively.

"Kidding! Kidding! You just can't take a joke, Potter! The girls mysteriously disappeared when Pansy got news of them... quite a possessive little woman she is..." he shuddered.

"You don't like Pansy?" Harry asked curiously, leaning back on the stairs.

"By assuming I like her, you're quiet insulting my taste..." Draco said somewhat coldly, "At the moment, we're arranged to be married, but I'll find a way out of it eventually..."

Harry nodded, not noticing that he and his rival were having a civilized conversation.

* * *

A few staircases up, two guards were watching the scene with interest.

"Aw! They're so cute!" the blonde guard squealed.

The taller guard smacked him in the back of the head, "Shh!" he whispered, not wanting to get caught, "And if you try to play matchmaker..." he threatened.

But the blonde just returned his glare with an innocent look, "Why of course not!" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there ya go, a new chapter. Anyways, I went to the mall today and you know what I bought since I'm such a nerd plus I love spending money on useless junk? That's right, I bought a Forehead Protector thing. Yup And I'm ashamed to say I'm wearing it around my neck as we speak. It's for the Sound and it's the coolest thing ever. The clothe stuff is purple and I have a feeling I'm going to be forced to take it off eventually, but until that day comes... it will be attached to my neck. 


	9. Battles

**A/N:** Gahh! Sorry I'm late! Guess what I was doing all spring break? Avoiding all my old relatives and watch + reading Bleach! Oh my god... I love that series so much. It was so funny watching all 77 episodes in Japanese with subtitles. What do you guys like better (if you've read/watched it), you know how the show almost exactly follows the manga, but then after they return from Soul Society, the show goes off in the direction on the Bantuo people (I can't remember how to spell, but this is vaguely what it sounds like) while the manga goes off in a totally opposite direction of the Vaizards (again, I can't remember the exact name x.x). I like the manga better at that point... Oh yeah! Plus, in September, Bleach is starting on Adult Swim! No more subtitles! But they're probably going to crap up the voices, still... can't wait... Sorry about the rant, I had to let it out. (-listening to the opening song for Bleach at this very moment '- I have all four opening songs on my iPod)

**Reviewer Stuff:** I keep trying to say Sasuke will be very OOC. I suppose that over the years, Naruto has dulled down Sasuke's attitude, plus, a lot of the reason he was stoic and such was because all he cared about was avenging his clan, but in the fic, Itachi is gone, dead, I don't care, it's irrelevant, but he's not around, so Sasuke has no reason anymore to push people away.

Hikari no Kurai, DAMN! Who told you? You've found out my diabolical plans of matchmaker-ness. I've got to increase my security so this knowledge leak won't happen again...

Scorpia, DAMMNNN, You've got a VENDING MACHINE that gives you Naruto characters in KEYCHAIN FORM? Lucky! -pouts- Now I'm depressed, I want a Gaara keychain, all I've seen are Sakura at Hot topic -burns Sakura-

CyanideSlavery, that's EXACTLY how I was picturing Naruto, I mean, is there any way some one couldn't be in that pose when in Fangirl-mode?

Trekiael, -looks off into space- The-Boy-Who-Moaned... -nosebleeds then dies from lack of blood- Can girls do the who 'nosebleed' thing anyway? Blah, either way, that was such a dirty picture right then

Aisu no Doragon, I dunno, I suppose writers, including me, just want to know that their story is acknowledged, that someone would like it enough to let them know that they've read it instead of, when they finish the latest chapter, just put it on their alerts and leaving, also, I'm pretty sure that those who only put a story on their alerts never reads the A/Ns or anything, they just scroll down and start reading the story without caring what the author has to say, just what I think -shrugs-

**Warnings:** Language, slash, and OOC-ness. Note that I accidentally said 'AU-ness' last chapter BUT I MEANT ooc-ness, mmkay y'all?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own em. Nothing clever to say -sigh-

**Notes:**

"Talking in English"

'Thinking in English'

"_Talking in Japanese"_

_'Thinking in Japanese'_

_Letters and Stuff_

_

* * *

_

**Previously:  
**

"Aw! They're so cute!" the blonde guard squealed.

The taller guard smacked him in the back of the head, "Shh!" he whispered, not wanting to get caught, "And if you try to play matchmaker..." he threatened.

But the blonde just returned his glare with an innocent look, "Why of course not!" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

**  
Chapter 9**

**.battles.**

Harry Potter crumpled the paper in front of him.

"Another letter?" asked the person across of him. Harry sighed and looked up to his companion, Ginny Weasley, "They're persistent, aren't they?" she tried to look sympathetic for the famous boy.

"I just don't know how to make them go away..." with that comment he pushed his plate further away from himself and laid his head on the table.

Ginny took that opportunity to throw a death glare at some of the girls at the Ravenclaw table, the look obviously said, 'Lay off, bitch. He's mine.'

"Harry, you could always use my idea and pretend one of your friends is a girlfriend." Ginny looked down the table, keeping her voice as sweet as possible, "Hermione probably won't do it, though, you'd definably be able to get Lavender to do it, but she might take it seriously..." Harry let out another defeated sigh, "Of course, Harry, if it'd help you I'd-"

She was cut off when Harry rose from the table, "I know you're trying to help, Ginny, but I don't want to drag you into this." He smiled kindly at the red head, "Anyway, I have to finish my Charms homework. I'll see you in the common room later." Harry waved at the girl before started towards the exit.

* * *

A lone shinobi watched the exchange. The blonde frowned. 

'How dare she try to intervene!' Naruto thought, 'She's trying to stop the wonderful, forbidden love affair of Harry and that Malfoy kid!' his thoughts were saying dramatically, 'Just like manga, the two lovers and the villain...' he giggled, thoughts going back to the books he had at home, "I won't stand for this!" he yelled out loud, startling some of the Hufflepuffs at the table near him, "Bitch. Must. Die!" after that comment, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving some very confused Hufflepuffs.

The kids shuddered, sharing glances, "Scary..."

The other nodded, "Who ever this 'bitch' is, I'd run. And fast."

* * *

Hermione tugged her two best friends through the hallways. 

"Mione! It's almost midnight, can't you show us tomorrow?" Ron asked tiredly.

"No! I've found out something about the guards..." he trailed off. Ron immediately stopped, causing Harry and Hermione to stop running as well.

Ron pulled his arm away from the girl's grip, "You're dragging us out after the curfew just because of this guard nonsense? I could care less about those two!" he continued yelling. Hermione just rolled her eyes while Harry looked off to the end of the hallway.

He had noticed how obsessed his bushy haired friend had became with the guards. It was honestly starting to worry him. But he knew that Hermione wouldn't stop searching until she had all the answers- that's just what her personality was like.

Ron's ranting continued, but almost inaudibly, Harry could hear footsteps. He knew it wasn't either of the guards, they're footsteps didn't even make a sound.

"Um... guys..." Harry whispered nervously, but Ron didn't shut up.

The footsteps were coming closer and Harry was getting even more worried.

"Ron-" he said, but Ron continued. The black haired boy was getting fed up. He ran over to his best friend and smacked him over the head, "Run!" he yelled, grabbing his friends' sleeves and bolting down the hall.

He turned a corner, thinking he was getting himself lost. At another corner he finally found something that he recognized, they had run to the entrance to the courtyard, (A/N: You know, the place where it has the hallway and there are those giant window/opening things down to the outside? Sorry, my mind's going blank on how to describe it.).

'If we can just get through to the library-' his thoughts were interupted.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger!" was the yell from behind them.

Harry cringed, 'Too late...' he stopped running and let his friends go, then looked over his shoulder at their pursuer.

"It's past curfew, if you haven't noticed..." said the voice.

"We know that, Malfoy, but what are _you_ doing out this late!" Ron snarled.

Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow and pointed to his prefect badge, "That answer your question?"

"So what? We're prefects too!" Ron yelled out, stamping his foot.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Well, you two are, but _he_ isn't." he pointed atHarry and the boy looked back at him.

'Draco seems colder then usual...' Harry thought, 'He was much nicer when Ron or Mione weren't here...' he lingered on that comment before he Ron started yelling again, he could barely even hear himself think.

He watched Ron spit out insults to the Malfoy, and the boy just stood there impassively. Harry sighed, wondering how many detentions he was going to get for this little run in. He tried to block out Ron's yelling and looked out one of the massive windows.

"You guys mind toning it down a bit?" a voice asked.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco as jumped in surprise and looked over to the sound. The sight that greeted them were the two guards on the window ledge. The Raven-masked one was leaning of the side of the opening, arms crossed, while the Fox-masked guard was sitting on the ledge, swinging his feet.

Harry was not surprised. He had already seen the two when Ron was yelling.

Now that Fox had everyone's attention, he waved at the group in greeting, "Like I said, try to keep it down to a dull roar."

The two disappeared, only to reappear in front of the group of four.

"You four _do know_ that there are rules against roaming around at this time of night..." Raven asked, "Though Dumbledore did say that you had a total disregard for school rules..."

Fox nudged Raven, then turned back to the wizards, "So what's your excuse this time? Moonlit romantic meetings, perhaps?" Behind the mask, hidden from the four teens, Naruto was grinning mischievously as his eyes flickered from Draco to Harry and back again.

Ron was scowling, he finally yelled, "What are you two doing here! Shouldn't you be in the castle somewhere?"

The guards shared a glance at each other then Raven shrugged, "Training." to emphasize, Fox took out some of his Kunai to show to the wizards.

"You can't be serious..." Ron yelled.

Naruto shrugged, juggling three of the Kunai, Sasuke seemed about to say something, but the four teens watched as the guards froze.

There was silence, well, besides the sounds of fallen Kunai hitting the floor.

"You felt that, right?" Naruto asked in a calm but serious voice.

Sasuke nodded, "They're are maybe...six?" he asked, "They're going to break in..." At the moment he finished his sentence, the sound of a large crash rang through the hallway.

"You kids, remember, eat your veggies, brush your teeth, get eight hours of sleep. We're got to go." a nervous wave before the guards disappeared.

Another crash was heard as the four glanced at each other, "Should we try to help?" Hermione asked nervously.

There was a short scream before all four ran towards the sound. They had to go through about 3 hallways before they opened a door to a classroom.

The scene that greeted them surprised them greatly. (A/N: Next part may be a wee bit gory)

There were about eight Death Eaters in the room, one was already passed out, 'Dead?' Harry asked himself, on the floor.

Naruto took out five of his Kunai, throwing them all at once at one of the Death Eaters. The force of the weapons caused the man to skid to a wall, pinned. One Kunai caught each sleeve. Two more pinned the man by his side.

The last knife- pierced through the Death Eater's throat.

Harry heard Hermione squeak in fright as she clung to Ron, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He watched as Sasuke dodged multiply spells, then ran to the men in a blur. After he ran past the two men, he ended up in the spot where he started. The men looked at him with a confused look before blood starts running out of their throats and mouths.

Draco had also seemed to get paler, Harry noted dully, but also noticed how his stomach felt a bit queasy because of the scene.

"What's going on in here!" asked a frantic voice from behind them, scaring them all witless. Harry turned around to see Lupin running down the hallway.

"Professor!" Hermione yelled, relieved, "Death eaters attacked the castle!"

Inside the classroom, Naruto cursed. The Death Eaters had not noticed the younger wizards until the girl started talking. The one he was fighting with at the moment took the opportunity to throw a curse at the group of four. He immediately run over to kill the wizard, but the spell was already engaged and going towards the kids. Sasuke also seemed to busy to save the kids at the moment, he was preoccupied with the three wizards attacking him at once.

A loud cry was heard and Naruto looked over to the doorway. The professor who had helped them when they first came to Europe, Lupin, pushed the teens to the floor and shouted a blocking curse.

Naruto could have cheered, but he then felt something strange hit him, for the first instance, it tingled, but then in exploded in pain.

He let out a scream and fell to his knees. He might have fallen down completely though- he wasn't sure. All he could do was concentrate of the pain rippling through his body.

If his eyes weren't closed, he'd be sure his vision was going black, and the last thing he heard was someone calling out his name.

* * *

Sasuke yelled Naruto's name desperately, watching his teammate go down. He growled and turned back to his three opponents. 

Pulling out a single shuriken, he threw it as the closest guard and watched it implant itself in their skull, then flitted over to the other two guards and hit the back of their necks with the side of his hand, both were knocked out instantly.

When he was sure that none of the Death Eaters were going to be getting up again (besides the unconscious ones) he finally cringed and grabbed his left arm- he must have been hit some time during the battle. But he ignored his burn and ran to his friend.

"Naruto. Naruto!" he yelled, pulling Naruto into a sitting position.

When he turned to the five people in the doorway, they still seemed to be in shock at his actions, he growled again and asked franticly, "Where's the Hospital wing!"

Most of the eyes were still focused on the dead bodies, but Harry broke from his stupor and turned to Sasuke, "I'll show you, I know a shortcut."

Sasuke nodded, picking up his friend and following Harry out of the room.

* * *

Harry was true to his word and got Sasuke to the hospital in less then five minutes. Sasuke slammed the doors open and put Naruto down on one of the beds. 

"Where did he get hit?" Harry asked nervously, looking at Naruto form the opposite side of the bed.

"His back, I think..." Sasuke said simply, dully noticing Madam Pomfrey running into the room. He held his breathe as he pulled the back of Naruto's shirt up.

Sasuke remained quiet, but Harry gasped, not necessarily at the severity of the wound, though. They both watched as Naruto's discolored, burnt back began to to weave together again.

He was healing himself, and at an alarmingly fast rate. The wounds slowly closed and areas of red were replaced by normal colors.

Harry was still gapping, "Um... this might be a rude question, but what _is_ he?"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm still not sure enough to answer that question." And the rest of Naruto's healing was watched in silence.

* * *

**A/N:** There we go. -Rereads battle scene- Wow... I didn't know I was this twisted O.o I'm a bit worried. Okay, big question, do you want Kakashi to come to Hogwarts? Or is that too cliché? 

Tsk. I had to add the 'What is he' thing. It's stuck in my mind after reading Bleach. If you've ever read it, you should know what I'm talking about, cause when Ichigo's fighting in Soul Society, there are like 70 different occasions where someone asks him or thinks to themselves, "What is he?"

Review or I'll eat your children :D


	10. Squeals

**A/N: **OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I'm so sorry I left you all waiting, it took couple of very rude reviews from some impatient people for me to write this chapter.

**Reviewer Stuff:** Oh my god... this might take awhile, I have 135 reviews to sift through, looking for questions. Soon I'm going to stop my playful, useless bickering with some of the reviewers and just get right to the answers. No fun!

Fox gal, Bleach's main plot is that this guy named Ichigo, he's been able to see and communicate with ghosts since forever, right? So one day, to save his family, he has to become a shinigami (God of Death) That's just the basic plot line, it goes off with different situations and story. Really cool shit.

SexySpoons, Nope, Sasuke doesn't know about the Kyuubi, he'll eventually find out though. The "Bitch. Must. Die." thing is a real quote from my friend. I just had to put it in here somewhere.

Chibi Cryti, Hm... "Eat or I'll review your children" That sound quite suggestive and pedophile-ish...

Trekiael, Yes, Ron is quite pathetic, isn't he? -drools- fan art? I've only dreamed of fan art I would love you so much if you drew me a picture -daydreams-

gallatica, "so when do i get to see some action?-and i don't mean death eaters and shuriken. XD" -blushing and cracking up at the same time- it took me like, a couple minutes to get that, I'm a very slow person. I was like "Oh! New review" then I clicked it and stared at the screen with one raised eyebrow for oh... 4 minutes, then my eyes widened and I literally screamed, "Oh! _THAT_" my brother came into my room to see if something was wrong...

NaruFreak, I'm not sure, maybe Drarry? That would work, I suppose. And sorry, It's going to be the other way around. Naruto Vs. Sakura for Sasuke. And I'll probably end up making that the password, thanks for the idea

**Warnings:** Slash and Ooc-ness

**Disclaimer:** I tried reasoning with Rowling to trade with her, my fanfic for her ownership of HP, but all that got me was a restraining order... Same with Kishimoto

**Notes:**

"Talking in English"

'Thinking in English'

"_Talking in Japanese"_

_'Thinking in Japanese'_

_Letters and Stuff_

**Previously:**

He was healing himself, and at an alarmingly fast rate. The wounds slowly closed and areas of red were replaced by normal colors.

Harry was still gapping, "Um... this might be a rude question, but what _is_ he?"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm still not sure enough to answer that question." And the rest of Naruto's healing was watched in silence.

**Chapter 10**

**.squeals.**

Sasuke impatiently tapped his fingers on the bedside table.

'Will you hurry and wake up?' he thought, looking over to the unconscious Naruto in the hospital bed. The question had a somewhat annoyed tone, but concern was laced in as well.

He stood from his chair and crossed his arms, "Well it looks like the amazing Uzumaki Naruto can't handle a simple spell..." he exclaimed, trying to get the boy to wake.

Not even a twitch came from the blonde.

Sasuke growled, picking up his raven mask, "Thanks to you, I have to guard the school by myself. Don't think that you're injury got us out of our job." After tying the mask around his head, his eyes softened when he looked at his friend, "But if I have to leave, wait until afterI come back to wake up, I don't want to leave you alone with that crazy nurse."

He let himself smile a bit, noticing how much he had just said, out loud even. Even when he was unconscious, Naruto still had an effect on Sasuke.

He paused, looking back at Naruto's mask, which was placed on a bedside table. He had forced himself to take it off Naruto to make sure the idiot didn't suffocate or something while he slept. In a stroke of genius, he pulled the white medical curtains around each side of Naruto's bed, just to make sure that any student that happened to venture into the Hospital Wing didn't catch a glimpse of the blonde's face.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he said softly before disappearing.

* * *

None of the Golden Trio had gotten any sleep the night before, they were too shaken up by the sight of the dead Death Eaters. 

Sure- they had all seen death before, but all of it was caused by spells and charms. They had never realized how cleanly wizards fought their battles, compared to how others got the job done.

When morning came around, the three students made their way to the Great Hall without a word. They tried to give their fellow Gryffindors smiles to assure them that the three were okay, but the other students were still suspicious.

Harry heard a faint, but familiar, sound and slowly turned to it's direction.

His stomach dropped when he saw Sasuke appear on the window ledge. It wasn't for the fact that the guard _was_ here, more of who wasn't _here_.

He nudged Hermione and nodded in the direction of the boy. No matter what happened, Harry still wanted to know what Hermione had figured out about the two guards.

She frowned when she noticed Naruto wasn't there, but then she seemed to remember something and shuddered, refusing to meet the shinobi's eyes, then returned to her meal. The meal continued without a word.

But soon theuncomfortable silence was broken by a certain red head.

"Ello Harry!" she greeted happily, sitting down across from him.

He looked up at her and smiled to return the greeting.

"That's wrong you three? You look like death warmed over!" she exclaimed, then paused, "But not you Harry, you looked great as always."

Harry looked at her suspiciously before he hesitantly said, "Um... thanks, I guess."

Ginny grinned a dazzling smile before launching into a one sided conversation. Most of which Harry didn't catch, just nodded and replied with a 'Yeah' or a 'Really?' every so often.

And so began a very long day for Harry Potter and friends.

* * *

Two Hufflepuffs made their was to the infirmary, one clutching her right hand. 

"I really don't think that it was an accident..." her friend commented, taking another look at the girl's hand.

"I don't know..." the first commented, blowing on her limb, hoping to relieve the pain, "I mean, what if she's just clumsy like her older brother?"

The second scoffed and rolled her eyes,"No way, it was on purpose, believe me, I saw the whole thing..."

The two had been in Transfiguration class. The goal for the day was to turn a canary into a lit candle. Being the fifth years that they were, it was just a review, so most people did it with ease.

Only a few stragglers were left with their bird, so the rest on the class waited, engaging themselves in conversation.

The first Hufflepuff questioned about the Golden Trio's appearances that morning, earning herself a glare from one, Ginny Weasley, who sat next to her on her right.

The second Hufflepuff had asked what the big deal was about, but when the first had said, "Well, I was wondering what was so bad that it got Harry Potter riled up, I mean, usually he's so strong hearted and courageous that he can stand up to anything." the first sighed dreamily, "I just wish I could have gone over there to comfort him-"

She was interrupted when Ginny's candle 'accidentally' fell over, setting the Hufflepuff's robe sleeve on fire. By the time Professor Mcgonagall had put the fire out, the first girl's hand was somewhat burnt, thus why they were venturing to the Hospital wing.

The second girl scowled after explaining the situation from her point of view. She pushed open the doors to the infirmary and said loudly, "Weasley practically _threw_ the candle at you, it was so obvious!"

"Ginny's not as bad as you make her out to be..." the first girl said with a sigh. When she walked into the room, vaguely noticing the white curtains pulled around one of the beds.

Not commenting on it, her and her friend found Madam Pomfrey, who immediately healed the girl and told them to get back to class, claiming she was in the middle of something important.

Once the medi-witch was gone, back to her office, the girls started to leave.

"Who do you think is..." the second girl trailed off, nodding towards the hidden bed. The first girl shrugged, "Well let's go see then!" the second whispered, grabbing her friend's newly healed hand and dragging her to the bed.

Putting her finger up to her mouth, the second girl motioned the first to be totally silent. Then slowly pulled back the curtain, as not to make noise.

What the found shocked them. At first they had no idea who he was, then the first girl gasped and pointed to the mask on the beside table.

They had no idea that the blonde guard was so, well, gorgeous.

The boy looked like he was peacefully sleeping, the first thought that ran through their headswas- _Angelic. _The boy's lips were slightly parted, making him all the more innocent, what was strange though were the three marks that scarred both sides of his cheeks, if the two girls weren't so shocked, one of them might have gone up to the boy to see if the marks were real.

The silence was broken when said boy moved slightly. Then he yawned, stretching his tan arms into the air. When this happened, both girls forgot how to breathe.

Then his two eyes snapped open, revealing two beautiful cerulean eyes to the world. The eyes instantly snapped to the girls, peering at them curiously through thick black lashes.

"Um... hello?" he asked quietly, wondering what the hell the girls were up to.

A moment passed before both girls' faces turned a deep red, one squealed even.

He blinked, shocked.

"What-"

They both squealed this time, then one grabbed the other and dragged them out of the infirmary with lightning speed.

Naruto was left to watch the door, somewhere between confusion and horror.

"Am I really that hideous?" he asked himself, bringing one hand up to his cheek. (1)

And so the rumor mill sprang into motion-

By the end of the day, every single person in the school would know that the blonde haired guard could very well be one ofTHE most beautiful creatures to walk the face of the planet, according to two fifth year Hufflepuffs.

* * *

After overcoming the strange occurrence that just took place, Naruto hopped out of the hospital bed and put on his arm and leg armor. He put his wand into his back pocket, tied his fox mask on, then disappeared, only to reappear in the Great Hall, knowing that it was time for the school to have dinner. 

He poofed into the middle of the Hall, looking around for Harry or his friends.

When he turned to the Gryffindor table, he saw the Boy-Who-Lived wearily turn to his direction. The boy noticeably brightened at the sight of the guard, but Naruto didn't have time to notice this before his attention was turned to the sound of at least twenty girl screaming.

He spun around, bringing out some kunai. When hetwisted all the way around he noticed many girls blushing, pointing, and squealing in his direction. His arms dropped, utterly confused, before the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

See- Sasuke had been patrolling the halls when her also heard the screams. Rushing to the Great hall, he had thrown open the doors to find the danger, only to find his partner- Naruto.

If he was any less controlled he would have run up to hug his friend in relief, so he chose the next best thing- dragging the blonde ninja out into the corridor with him.

Once they were out of sight from the students, Sasuke turned to Naruto and yelled, "Why aren't you resting! You were hit with a dangerous spell! You could still be hurt!"

Naruto laughed weakly, scratching the back of his neck, "No need to go all mother hen," this earned him a growl, "I'm perfectly alright!"

Sasuke's worry deflated, "You idiot! Do you know what could have happened? You're lucky you didn't die!"

Naruto sighed and smiled softly, "Aww... didn't know you cared..." he teased.

Sasuke lightly punched his friend in the shoulder, "Come one, dobe, dinner is almost over. And I've been thinking for awhile, we should get someone to teach us some spells, so what happened last night won't happen again."

Naruto nodded, "Maybe we could wait in the Gryffindor Common room for Harry, he would probably love to help us." He thought for a minute, "Plus I hear he's one of the best in this schoolat dueling with spells."

Sasuke nodded before disappearing. But Naruto stayed a moment longer, 'I also hear thatMalfoy kid is good at dueling,' he thought to himself, then a grin crossed his face, 'This could be used to our advantage...' was his last thought before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, eerie grin still set on his face.

* * *

Haruno Sakura peeked into the Hokage's office, smiling when she saw the village leader passed out at her desk. 

'Perfect...' she thought. Normally, no one would be able to get into the office without being caught, but Sakura had the advantage of being the Tsunade's student/assistant.

She soundlessly walked into the room, towards the 'mission files' cabinet.

Opening the drawer, she whispered, "U's... U's... ah! Uchiha."

She took out the most recent file, reading their mission briefing. After scanning half the page, she found what she was looking for, "Partner... Uzumaki Naruto?" she ground out, crumpling the paper a bit when she tightened her hands into fists.

"He's not going to take away MY Sasuke..." she mumbled to herself, replacing the folder and sneaking out of the office.

Sakura noticed the obvious effect the Uzumaki had on Sasuke, she knew how he was corrupting her poor teammate. Sasuke was nothing more then a victim here, being controlled by a demon. (2)

Yes, she had figured out Naruto's secret. It was obvious it you looked at any of the clues. She swore that that monster Naruto wouldn't do anything else to vulnerable Sasuke while she was around.

She smirked, 'This mission could be helpful. If I can do this correctly, I won't have to worry about that demon hurting Sasuke-kun ever again.'

She took one last look at the office before leaving with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **There ya go, hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon. (I beat myself into getting out of my lazy stupor to write this, knowing I'll have to go on a vacation without a computer soon) 

1- Years of being abused by every person in the town can do that to you. Since no one had ever shown any hint that Naruto was attractive, ever in his life, his reaction to the Hufflepuff situation would make him think that they thought he was ugly instead of pretty, you know? Poor Naru-chan... such low self estem

2- Okay, all these opinions on Naruto are from Sakura's point of view, not mine. But as I promised- the start to evil!Sakura.

Subliminal Message: REVIEW


	11. Lessons

**A/N:** -is uber pissed off- Well, hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but blame that on my computer. It crashed and I lost EVERYTHING (including my almost done chapter 11). I was giggling with rage when we got my comp working again and I had no files. So anyone wanna guess how many virus's I had on my comp? Anyone? 287. **287**! My friends renamed me the 'Queen of Infection' because of it and it makes me sound like I have a bucket load of STDs or somethin. -eye twitches-

Okay, this is important, so **PLEASE READ, EVEN IF YOU DON'T NORMALLY READ ANs:** So some of you are commenting of Sakura and her bitch-tastic-ness. So hear me out with my explanation. So in the manga, when Sasuke leaves, she got over her infatuation, right? She realizes that it was just a stupid crush and started working on her ninja skills more, thus becoming a better person. BUT what if Sasuke never left? I think that Naruto had brought Sasuke back to the village, she's continue to obsess over him, then starting to dislike Naruto even more because all she saw about Naruto was that he was stealing Sasuke's attention away from her. That makes sense, right?

**Reviewer Stuff:** Thank you reviewers, all you're reviews have made me so happy!

NARUfreak: That made me crack up, taking me out of my bad mood, so thanks . Really though? I always read things where Sasuke realizes it after an emotional struggle, then when he finally tells Naruto, Naru-chan is like, 'well thanks for FINALLY figuring it out I realized it years ago, but I was waiting for you to come around!' Ah! Oops! Was that a spoiler I just blurted out? Ah well -wink- too bad for those who don't read my ANs, guess they get no spoilers

losthimagain: Well I can't blame anything on a non-existent beta, now can I?

**Warnings:** OOC, slash

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- Naruto, Sasuke, Draco, and Harry all escaped from my closet, so I dun own them anymore D;

**Notes:**

"Talking in English"

'Thinking in English'

"_Talking in Japanese"_

_Letters and the like_

--------------------------RulerToolAin'tWorking-----------------------------------------

**Previously:**

She smirked, 'This mission could be helpful. If I can do this correctly, I won't have to worry about that demon hurting Sasuke-kun ever again.'

She took one last look at the office before leaving with a smirk on her face.

--------------------------RulerToolAin'tWorking-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

**.lessons.**

Sasuke and Naruto were impatiently waiting for the Golden Trio to return to their common room. Sasuke stiffly sat in one of the armchairs while Naruto was on the ground in front of the fire, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Sure are taking their sweet time, eh?" Naruto commented, bored out of his mind.

"Be careful, Dobe, don't want to poke you're eye out with that..." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Shut up Teme!" he yelled at the boy, "If you call me that one more time-"

Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke shrugged and pointed to the portrait hole, "They're here."

The blonde turned around to see three figures entering the doorway, "Just who we were waiting for!" he commented happily, waving to the wizards. He grinned even wider when the three exchanged uneasy looks.

_"Naruto, stop scaring them..."_ Sasuke said simply before smacking the back of the blonde's head. He then turned back to the teens and asked Harry, "Is there anyplace we can talk to you all privately?"

Harry bit his lip before leading the four to the sixth year boy's room.

"Harry! I'm not suppose to be here" Hermione hissed, looking around nervously, "If I get caught-"

"Then we won't get caught!" Ron exclaimed, nervous that they were making the guards impatient. Yes, he was quite scared of those two.

Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "We'll make this quick and easy for all of us. Fox and I," he stated, unsure if Hermione and Ron know their real names, "we need someone to teach us about the attack spells in your world. It would make it much easier to protect the school if we knew what we were up against and what some of tricks they'll use."

Naruto cut in, "My... injury last night could have been avoided if we knew the Death Easter's spells. At least now we know that they'll have cheaps tricks up their sleeves..." he growled. He knew that the night before, he and Sasuke were testing the strength of the Death Eaters, using no where near the full extent of their powers.

The wizards blinked, they had almost forgotten that the guards knew practically nothing of the subject of wizards.

Harry spoke up first, "I guess we can teach you..." he paused, as if unsure of his next statement, "But I want you to teach us about your combat moves in exchange." When the other four gave him questioning looks, he sighed and continued, "You guys took on eight death eaters yesterday and were able to defeat them without magic. Wizards rely too much on our wands, so I want to be able to defend myself even if my wand is taken..."

Naruto smiled under his mask while Sasuke started to respect the boy. They both were happy, though, that at least _some_ of these wizards didn't let the power of magic go to their heads, thinking it was the only way to do things.

"Terms accepted!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "What's today? Thursday? Excellent! First lessons are on Saturday!"

Harry smiled with relief, "Okay. We will be able to train in the Room of Requirement." He explained how to get to said room and when they would meet each other there, "I suppose maybe, three in the afternoon?"

Naruto grinned evilly under his mask, "No no no, for our training you'll have to be there at seven in the morning, no later."

With that said, the two guards disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ron wailed, "Seven! On a Weekend?..."

"Oh hush Ron, it'll be good for you." Hermione quickly made her way out of the dorm, back to the common room, "That reminds me, I still have to show you guys what I found. There was only one book that I think has any real leads. But Madam Pince wouldn't let me borrow out the book. She was worried about it because of it's age. So tomorrow at lunch, you both have to meet me in the library." The boys nodded before starting their homework.

--------------------------RulerToolAin'tWorking-----------------------------------------

At lunch the next day, Hermione sat at her corner of the library, reading the small paragraph of her findings. Maybe she thought that reading it over and over again would give her more information.

She scowled. Her two friends had decided to grab some food from the Great Hall before meeting her here, so here she was, waiting for them.

"So finally found something, right?" a voice asked from across the table.

She almost jumped out of her seat when she heard it. She smiled hesitantly and looked up at Fox. He was sitting across from her, resting his head on his arms.

"What do you mean 'found something?'" she asked, slowly closing the book.

Under the mask, Fox rolled his eyes, "I mean how you've been practically stalking me and Raven..." this earned a blush from the girl, "While quite flattering, it was getting somewhat spooky." He grinned and continued, "But never the less, I'm so proud of you! You found out some of our secrets."

She blinked and looked back to the book before continuing, "I hear some Hufflepuff girls found out one of your other secrets..."

He blinked then lifted a hand up to his mask, "Oh yeah... that. What was with all the squealing? That never happened before..."

Hermione's blush returned with a vengeance, "Um... that doesn't happen often? Well, I think they were... um... squealing, because they, uh, thought you were cute?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Cute?" he mused, "Well that certainly doesn't happen at all..."

The girl blinked, "Well if girls here think you're... attractive... then why would it be any different where you live?" (1)

Naruto leaned closer and whispered, "See the bastard over there?" He nodded his head over to the right.

She followed the moment until she saw his partner, leaning against one of the bookcases and reading a book, "Yeah, I see him..." she hesitantly whispered back.

He scowled before speaking again, "That Teme has every _single_ girl between the ages of 8 to 30 wrapped around his finger." He paused, "You know that Potter kid's fan club?"

She nodded.

"Like that, but at least twice as big..." Then he nodded, signaling the end of the whispering, and leaned back.

Her eyes widened, "Wow..."

"He's got the whole bad boy quality, right? Plus he's the second best at our job in our village." Hermione mentally made note that he called it a 'village'.

"Who's the best then?" she slowly asked.

He chuckled, "You're looking at him! Hear that Raven!" he yelled louder. Hermione raised an eyebrow before he explained, "He was probably listening to our whole conversation... ah! Look at that!"

"What?" she asked.

"I hear people coming." he grinned at her, "I guess it's time for you to let the world know more of our secrets."

He gave a small wave before disappearing. It also seemed Raven had left as well.

"'Mione!" was a yell she heard accompanied by the sound of footsteps.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long..." Harry said apologetically.

"Not at all..." she commented, thinking over what Fox had just told her.

Ron had a roll stuffed in his mouth, another four in his robe pockets, he took a bite before asking, "Well what was so important that he had to take us away from lunch?"

She turned back to the book on the table, "There's only a small amount of information I found, but I think it explains who they are..." she cracked the book open to the correct page before starting to read the paragraph, "It says:

_Shinobi is an alternate term for spies and assassins in Japanese culture known as ninja. Shinobi are believed to live in 'hidden villages' in an isolated region of Asia. The leader of the villages are called 'Kages', which literally translated into 'shadow'. Under the Kage there are three rank of ninja. The highest are the Jounin, meaning high ninja. Then there are Chunin, translated as 'middle ninja'. The lowest form are the Genin, or 'low ninja'. Many in the wizarding world believe that shinobi are only a myth, considering how little evidence we have of their existence." _(2)

When Hermione finished reading, she blinked, noticing a slip of paper sticking out of another page in the book.

"What's that?" Harry asked as his friend unfolded the paper. He was still shocked at what the book had told them.

She scanned the paper out before reading it out loud, "I um... think it's a note from Fox... it says, "It's not only spy and assassin missions. A lot of times we have to pull weeds and find missing cats'" The three went silent, if they could, they would see sweat dropping.

"When did he book that into the book?" Ron asked before attacking another roll. At the moment, the red-head was to hungry to care about ninjas and the like.

"I think he's just trying to spook us with his speed. I wouldn't put it past him to act so childish." Hermione sighed, eying the drawing of a chibi, masked Fox holding up a victory sign that was at the bottom corner of the page.

Ping! Realization.

"They let loons like him be ninjas!" Ron yelled out, finally comprehending what his friend read.

--------------------------RulerToolAin'tWorking-----------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy stood in the Slytherin common room's doorway, warily looking into the room.

The blonde guard sat upside down on one of the couches, staring at the fireplace.

"Um... is there anything you need?" he asked, remembering his last encounter with a guard.

"Hey! Blondie!" Naruto waved happily.

Draco muttered something along the lines of 'Who're you calling Blondie, Blondie?'

"What took you so long?" Naruto continued, either not hearing or ignoring Draco's mumblings.

"You were... waiting for me?" he asked, watching the guard swing so he was right side up again.

He grinned, "Yep! I have a proposition for you!" The Malfoy nodded, so Naruto continued, "My partner and me, we need some expert duelers to teach us some things. And the grape vine lead me here!"

"What's in it for me?" Draco hesitantly asked.

"You get combat training! Won't that be fun? Plus you're co-teacher is Harry Potter!" Naruto happily explained.

Draco's eyes shifted to observe the room, "Why would I want to teach with Potter?" he hissed.

Suddenly the masked man's face was inches from his, "Maybe you could teach us some acting too, you're an amazing actor, you know that?" the platinum blonde scowled and leaned back, uncomfortable with the closeness. Naruto grinned from under the masked and hopped back on the couch, "Plus I've seen the looks you give to the kid."

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" he practically yelled, he was getting quite frustrated with this spiked haired ball of energy.

"Aww... cause it's true. Come on, teach. It'll be fun!"

"Fine, fine. Just tell me where and when, then get out of my sight!" Draco rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Room of Requirement. Seven AM tomorrow. You won't regret it!" Without another word, Fox disappeared.

"What I wouldn't get for a muggle-Advil right now..." Draco commented out loud, falling to an armchair. (3)

--------------------------RulerToolAin'tWorking-----------------------------------------

Harry waited outside the Room of Requirement, waiting for his teachers slash pupils. There were still a good fifteen minutes before seven, but he had not wanted to be late.

Two figures turned the corner into the hallway. If he hadn't been facing the same direction, he'd have no idea they were there.

He really wanted to learn that whole 'silent footstep' thing.

Naruto greeted the boy happily, "Mornin' Harry! This is going to be so great! We'll have so much fun! First we should-" Naruto looked around before asking, "Hey, where're the other two?"

Harry shrugged, "I looked everywhere- but I couldn't find them! It's starting to worry me..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Harry may have been fooled but he could see through Naruto's act of ignorence, _"You're right, Naruto. What _did _happen to the other two..." _he questioned.

Naruto tried not to laugh while he looked back at Harry, then went back to Sasuke and said, _"Those two 'accidentally' got themselves locked in a closet on the fifth floor. I honestly didn't know they were so clumsy." _Naruto sighed, _"I was planning on having Harry and Draco 'accidentally' get locked in a closet but desperate times call for desperate measures." _With that, he shrugged and went back to English, "Good thing I scheduled for a back-up teacher, eh?"

Harry blinked, confused, "What do you mean a 'back-up teacher'?"

Footsteps echoed through the hall as a certain Malfoy made his way to the other three boys.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, confused now more then ever.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I was asked to teach with you..." he commented as if talking to an idiot.

"And why was I never informed of this?" Harry asked, eye twitching while he turned to the shinobi.

"Slipped my mind. Well onward with training!" Naruto exclaimed.

Harry shook his head, there was no arguing with the guard.

After the group did the required three passes by the doorway, they opened the door to reveal just what they needed.

At one of the corners there was a few armchairs and shelves of books of the wall, but the rest of the room was very bizarre, for the wizards of course.

The carpet of the library cut off to grass. The grassy plain extended far into the back of the room. The ceiling was raised at least thirty feet and a collage of weapons hung from the wall.

"Perfect! " Naruto proclaimed, walking to the weapons wall.

"Today we'll work on your training. If you're up to it, later you can teach us some spells." while he explained this, he searched through a trunk that was up against the wall, "Ah ha!" he grinned in victory as he picked up what seemed to be arm armor and vests.

Sasuke mentally grinned. He never knew Naruto to be so evil...

...He was impressed.

"What are those?" Harry asked curiously, both he and Draco walking up to the blonde..

Naruto separated two of the arm armors (or so Harry and Draco thought) and a vest in each hand, "Take these!" he happily said, dropping equipment in each the Malfoy's and the Potter's arms.

They both fell to the ground from the impact.

"What are these!" They both struggled to push the accessories of them.

"Weights!" Naruto oozed excitement, "Well come on! Put them on! Once you do we're doing stamina training! In other words, you're running twenty laps around the room."

Oh yes, Sasuke was impressed by Naruto's hidden evil.

--------------------------RulerToolAin'tWorking-----------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, new chapter. I hate to say it, but once school starts again, I'll probably update more, if only to get away from homework. It's hopefully let me have a better update schedule to. Fun fact: I'm going into 9th (I'm a youngin). But I'm angry because our school is only a year old, so there will be no seniors. They're depriving us of a dramatic High school experience of abuse from the seniors. -giggling- We'll only have to deal with craptastic _juniors_.

1- Man! That whole awkward conversation of Naruto's good-looking-ness between him and Hermy was fun to write

2- It's official. The Hogwart's library has everything. Even the book form of Wikipedia, nice, eh? I edited it a bit but it's the same idea

3- Blah blah blah, they have potions for headaches but who cares, Advil is funnier.

OMG I have to blurt this out. Has anyone seen pictures of the third Naruto movie? Well I know a can't live without saying this: NARUTO IS WEARING THE MOST HIDEOUS THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE. Okay... now that I've gotten that out of my system, please tell me if you agree with me or if I'm crazy.

Reviews inspire me to write more chapters ;D


	12. Seals

**A/N:** ImsosorryImsosorryImsosorry! School is... blah (But I'll have you know that even though I SHOULD be studying for my midterms, I'm writing this) Should I make a livejournal or something for this so you guys will know where I am (and yell at me) if I take awhile to update?

I promise I'll make it up to you guys!

**Warnings:** Slash, OOC-ness

**Reviewer Stuff:** Thank you, every individual person that reviewed. I decided to answer reviews through that spiffy 'reply' button. The wonders of technology.

**Disclaimer:** Stop mocking me! -whimpers and hides in a corner-

* * *

**Previously:**

"What are these?!" They both struggled to push the accessories of them.

"Weights!" Naruto oozed excitement, "Well come on! Put them on! Once you do we're doing stamina training. In other words, you're running twenty laps around the room."

Oh yes, Sasuke was impressed by Naruto's hidden evil.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**.seals.**

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha sat in the grass at the edge of their 'training field', watching two teenaged wizards try and run their fifth lap. Naruto was lazily drawing smiley faces into the grass with his katana while Sasuke was reading a book called, 'Potions and You'. Both had changed into their henge forms, knowing it'd be easier to teach without a mask on.

Sasuke was brought out of his reading when his friend yawned. "Man, we could do five laps before we were even in the academy," he commented, watching the grass regrow over the smiley face.

"Well I bet even in their first year of school,_ they_ could dodge the spell you got hit with..." the Uchiha retorted.

"Shut up! I messed up one time and I'm hearin about it the rest of my life!" he pushed Sasuke in the shoulder before going into a pout.

Besides the sound of harsh breathing coming from the other two boys, the shinobi sat in silence. They continued watching the runners struggle until Sasuke coughed, "Naruto... speaking of that spell..." he dully noted that Uzumaki shifted uncomfortably, "That spell would normally kill the person it hit, or at least that's what I heard from Harry. At the very least, someone would be out for a month or two with severe burns, but I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Y-yes?" Naruto asked nervously.

"When we brought you to the hospital, we watched your back heal up in _seconds _and you know you can talk to me about thi-"

He was interrupted when Naruto bolted up and came a nervous smile to his best friend, "Ha! You can ask me later! I've gotta go talk with the slow-pokes..."

With that, the blond ran to the opposite side of the room, where the other two boys were almost ready to collapse.

'So stubborn...' the Uchiha thought, determined to find out what Naruto was hiding.

* * *

Harry and Draco turned their heads when Naruto fell into step with them. 

"Wow! You guys sure are weak!" he commented happily, oblivious to the glares he received. "I bet you can't wait 'til we increase the weight of-" He stopped mid-run and mid-sentence, staring ahead blankly.

The other two paused as well, curiously looking at their teacher.

Naruto blinked, "That was... strange..." he absently said. There was a pause before he came back to his senses, "Ah! Right, back with running!" He pushed the wizards forward, ignoring their groans, before he looked down at his stomach with worry.

Harry and Draco gave each other a quick look, having no idea what had just occurred.

"If you don't move faster, we'll just have to miss lunch to finish your training..." Naruto commented, hiding his reaction to what had happened.

It was going to be a long day, both Harry and Draco knew.

After another grueling hour of running and other miscellaneous things Naruto made them do, said blonde pushed Sasuke in front of the wizards.

"Alright! Now on to the trickier stuff!" he said as cheerfully as ever, the previous situation wiped from his mind, "We're going to learn more about chakra!"

The students gave him a blank stare.

Naruto continued to grin as he told the Uchiha, "Well, you're going to be stuck with this job, you'll be better at this kind of stuff then me..." he scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "too bad Sakura isn't here, this would be no problem for her!"

Sasuke nodded, sure, Sakura would have made this job easier, but he was starting to feel a bit... worried around her lately. When they had first become a team, back when they were twelve, and Naruto would ask Sakura out, she'd always playfully decline. But recently... he couldn't explain it, the looks Naruto received from Sakura were familiar... he just couldn't remember where he had seen the glances before...

His thoughts were interrupted when the blonde addressed everyone in the room, "Well you guys have fun with Sasuke, I'll be back in an hour so so!"

"Where do you have to be?" Sasuke asked, not once had Naruto brought this up.

"Um... you know, here and there. Bye!" and with one last wave, he was off.

There was silence as the boys watched the door, but it was soon broken when Draco absentmindedly said, "You should really get him a leash..." ...which earned him a whack on the back of the head from their instructor.

* * *

Naruto quickly told Emiko the password as he rushed into his room. Back at the Room of Requirement- that hadn't been normal... 

Sure, every once in awhile his seal would flare up, but it wasn't much to worry about, but once he had stepped into the room and had felt all the magic within it, he could feel the seal appear, he didn't even have to look down to know.

He closed the door to his own, personal bedroom and threw off his shirt and armor, standing in front of his full length mirror to see the seal, perfectly visible, on his navel.

He growled, taking a better look at the symbols on it, "Did something break?" he mumbled to himself, scanning the markings. After a minute he cursed loudly, "I KNEW I should have worked on my Fuuinjutsu more!" (1)

"Stupid fox, you're up to something..." he muttered before warily pulling his garments back on. The comment made another twinge in the seal, "Just shut up..." he said to the demon.

He decided not to go directly back to the training room, rather, he wandered around the halls, occasionally poking his stomach.

* * *

Back with Sasuke and the wizards, they relocated themselves to the book area of the training room, sitting at a rounded table. (2) 

Harry and Draco looked at each other, wondering who would start off the lesson. Finally, Harry took the lead, "Well... ahem, I suppose we'll be starting off."

He started by having Sasuke run through the first year's Transfiguration book, after that, Charms, then Draco interrupted, explaining a bit about potions. While Sasuke had excellent chakra control, that wouldn't give him an advantage in potions, Draco explained.

Sasuke was mumbling something along the lines of, "Who said we even needed to learn Potions," when the doors burst open.

"I'm back, I'm back, you all can stop sulking about my absence!" the intruder said easily, then fell into his chair with a laugh.

"... Care to enlighten us about where you were?" Sasuke asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Miss me?" he asked with a wide grin before before hit in the head.

"Please continue the lesson," the raven-masked boy said calmy to their teachers.

Harry and Draco had watched the display curiously, wondering if the other one had noticed all the... hints... between the two.

Draco was the first to speak out, "...It's almost lunch, why don't we stop for today?" He, personally, was starving after their work out that morning.

"If you guys could study the books we went over, that'd probably help, otherwise, we'll do this again next week?" Harry commented, speaking for the first time in awhile.

After getting a nod of approval from the shinobi, the wizards bent down to take off their weights.

"What do you guys think _you're_ doing?" Naruto asked, obviously grinning from ear to ear.

After a look between Harry and Draco, the latter supplied, "Taking them... off?"

Naruto burst out laughing, "Taking them OFF?! Yeah right! Get a load of them, Sasuke, they think they get to take them _off_..."

Sasuke continued the explanation, considering that Naruto had fallen onto the ground in a fit, "You shall be wearing those every hour of every day, it will increase our stamina."

Naruto pointed to his vest and armor, "See these? All weighted, so don't complain," was said before giggling again.

"We must be getting back to our jobs." Sasuke dryly said, but added as an afterthought, "We'll... see you around." And without a word the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There was silence between the two rivals.

"Is the blonde one really qualified for this kind of thing?" Draco blurted out.

"Well we both saw him in action at that attack..." Harry quietly answered.

"If you think about it, in that battle, they didn't use any of their chakra at all, only combat moves..." They both walked out of the door, Draco holding it open for the brunette.

"Thanks," he mumbled, not noticing, "That's... kind of scary..., what do you think they're like when they go all out?"

Neither answered.

"So what do you think we should do for the next lesson?" Draco asked offhandedly...

* * *

Naruto snickered. He and Sasuke had agreed to split up due to the fact that many students were lounging outside, luckily, naruto got to watch the Great Hall. 

He made three Kage Bushins of himself. Two were sent out as himself and another henged as Sasuke to 'watch' the hall while the last and he henged as two Ravenclaw girls, having seen the real ones outside in the courtyard. With things all set up, he positioned himself and his clone at the Ravenclaw table table in hearing range of Ginny Weasley.

...Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

The doors of the Great Hall opened, revealing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a deep discussion about second year spells.

It only took approximately three seconds for them to notice the silence in the room.

They blinked, wondering what was going on, until each noticed he was talking so kindly to his rival.

Harry whispered what Naruto guessed was a goodbye before separating to their regular tables. It was time to put his plan in motion.

He started up conversation with his Bushin, "That... never happened before..." he said, just loud enough for Ginny to hear perfectly.

The clone replied with, "I know! But they look so cute together!"

Naruto grinned evilly on the inside before continuing, "Besides the fact that there's only a ten percent chance, according to my data, that they could get together, I think they'd be totally perfect for eachother!"

"They're like... totally opposites, one bringing out the strengths in the other," the clone added a romantic sigh for effect.

They both squealed before running out of the Hall.

Ginny watched them murderously. Who did those Ravenclaw brats think they were?! Why, she was going to... to...

Wait...

Why were they coming back into the Great Hall? Why did they look so clueless about all the talk of the incident?

Ginny looked around, obviously she was the only one that noticed. Finally, her eyes caught those of a guard.

The guard gave a salute and a... wink? Then he disappeared in smoke.

Her eyes narrowed, this guard was in on this, she knew it.

* * *

After the day had ended, Naruto and Sasuke were in their personaly common room reading over their Charms books. 

"Saaaaasukkke! I don't get it..." Naruto whined before going into a full-blown pout.

"Well maybe if you hadn't left then you'd know how..." Sasuke replied simply.

"Explain it to meeee..." Naruto continued.

After Sasuke finally gave in, he taught Naruto what he had missed. Eventually, both had gotten tired and departed for their rooms.

Before going to bed, Naruto took a look at the seal again. Hopefully, this would all go away soon.

His mind drifted back to the memory of what happened in the Great hall and he winced. He had made a mistake, right after he had gotten rid of the clone, he saw the real Ravenclaw girls he had henged walk into the Hall.

He could only hope that the Bitch, a.k.a. Ginny, had missed it, but all the thoughts that had been transfered to him from the clone had shown him that Ginny had caught on. (3)

* * *

Sakura sent the owl off with an evil smile on her face. 

'This is _too_ simple' she thought to herself.

Her plan had worked perfectly, first she wrote a letter to... 'Albus Dumbledore', what a strange name, suggesting that another 'portkey' could be sent so someone could bring the two hired shinobi more of their necessities, considering they'd be gone for a whole year, they'd need things from home every once in awhile.

After a few drinks, Tsunade was easy to persuade to sign it.

All she had to do now was wait.

As she watched the owl fly off, all she could think was, 'Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be with you soon, I'll save you...'

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god, I'm the luckiest person in the world right now. I got an email awhile back, from a lovely person named Rose, who's making a doujinshi for this story! Did ya hear that, bitches?! Why don't any of the rest of you make me things like that (Probably because I don't ever update anymore, but... whatever)? I know, I know, reviewers are like my children and should love them all equally, but screw you! She's my favorite -sticks tongue at other fans- 

go read it... like, right now, at:

naruto-magic(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com

1- Sealing and stuff is called Fuuinjutsu , right? Someone tell me if I'm wrong

2- I'm sure you can't tell, but this is where I got stuck, I wasn't sure what to do for the magic lesson, sorry if it's horrendous

3- If you haven't seen recent chapters, when Naruto releases a Bushin' chakra, all the knowledge of the clone goes to him

Review! I promise I'll update soon now that I'm out of that problem spot!


	13. INTERLUDE Birthdays

**A/N:** Just a short, quick interlude probably spewing out errors because (while I know the timeline is tangling itself up) I know Naru-chan's birthday would be near this time, plus, this shall serve a the calm before the angst storm

**Warnings:** The usual

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own either, mock me all ya want

* * *

**Previously:**

Her plan had worked perfectly, first she wrote a letter to... 'Albus Dumbledore', what a strange name, suggesting that another 'portkey' could be sent so someone could bring the two hired shinobi's more of their necessities, considering they'd be gone for a whole year, they'd need things from home every once in awhile.

After a few drinks, Tsunade was easy to persuade to sign it.

All she had to do now was wait.

As she watched the owl fly off, all she could think was, 'Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be with you soon.'

* * *

**Chapter 13... ish**

**.birthdays.**

The moment Sasuke woke up, he knew that the day was a special one, one that he should have remembered.

He went through his normal morning routine without incident, threw a bucket of water on his partner to wake him up, you know, the usual. But something was still bothering him.

Once he and Naruto were dressed and ready, it was time for their morning workout, they walked to the Room of Requirement together.

"You're awfully quiet today," Sasuke commented in a voice that would've sounded to cold to anyone who didn't know him, but Naruto could hear worry in it.

The blonde pasted one of his patented grins on his face, "Eh?! What are you talking about, teme? I'm fine!" For effect he gave the Uchiha a victory sign.

"If you say so, Naruto..." Sasuke made a mental note to watch his partner more closely.

"Well come on! We're wasting time, let's fight!" Naruto yelled, taking Sasuke's hand and dragging him into the room, not looking back to see the faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks.

Right when they entered the room, Naruto attacked him with a kunai, taking the black haired boy by surprise, "You're not keeping your guard up!" he cried before throwing two more.

Sasuke dodged the kunai before un-sheathing his katana, "Why are you in such a rush to hurt me today?" he asked calmly, blocking more attacks.

"Ahh... no reason," Naruto cheekily said as he... wait, what was that flash Sasuke saw?

'He seems kind of... sad' Sasuke surprised himself when he came to that conclusion.

Before he got a chance to think, he heard a cream of "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and was attacked by four katana-wielding Narutos at once.

This continued for about twenty more minutes, until Sasuke was being overwhelmed with clones.

'Ah! Last one!' he thought as he watched the Bushin disappear, 'No where's the real one-'

When he was about to finish that thought, he felt a weight on his chest that brought him to his back.

The smoke cleared and who was sitting on his chest, face inches away from his own, then Naruto's.

"I win again, you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, but still wasn't getting off.

Silence.

Blush. On both parties.

Naruto jumped off, "Gah! Sorry teme! I was too caught up in the thought of beating you!"

Sasuke, controlling his blush, pulled himself up and started brushing himself off, "You won't get so lucky next time..." he said simply.

Naruto frowned for only second before grinning again, "You wish!" a 'hmmf!' was heard before he continued, "Come on, the students are probably all awake now, we need to get to the Great Hall..." Naruto disappeared, probably back to their room to get his mask, and left Sasuke to think.

'I'll definitely find out what's wrong,' Sasuke promised himself before disappearing himself.

* * *

A couple hours later, Sasuke was watching over a Charms class. He had no idea where Naruto was, probably watching over another classroom like the Uchiha was himself. 

He sighed, gazing at the giggling second years as they whispered and passed noted to each other. They were so... immature, so... like someone he knew.

'It would shock anyone in this culture if they knew about us,' Sasuke contemplated, 'Killers... at our age. But our appearances are deceiving. Even Naruto, as childish as anyone here, hell, even younger then the Potter boy we're protecting...'

He was interrupted by another voice in his head, 'Well, not much as before, considering today..."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, since today's his birthday an everyth-"

WAIT

Rewind

Sasuke's head snapped up. That's what he forgot! It was Naruto's fucking BIRTHDAY!

'I'm such an ass! I didn't even remember!' he scolded himself, 'Okay... okay, calm down, what can I do to make this better...'

'A gift can probably work...' the voice supplied.

'Right! Of course, a gift!'

* * *

Right as Harry Potter was walking out of his Potions class, an arm grabbed his and dragged him through the hallway at an amazing speed. He didn't even have time to scream. 

And just as quick as it started, it all stopped. In front of him was the Raven masked guard, looking unusually disheveled.

"Are you-" Harry started.

"No time to explain..." Sasuke said as calmly as he could as he straighted his back and regained his composure, "I need money."

"Um... sure? Why?" Harry stumbled along his words. Then he watched the guard take a breath.

"It's for Naruto, it's his... birthday, I need a gift," he explained.

"Uh, let's see what I have..." he fished through his pockets and eventually found only a couple sickles and a gallon, "I-"

"This is perfect, thanks," was the quickened reply before the money in his hands were gone and so was the guard.

There was silence before Harry said aloud to himself, "I hope he gets Naruto something good..." thinking about the blonde and raven's interesting relationship.

* * *

Sasuke bolted at full speed over the lake and while doing so, henged himself into a plain looking man. 

Finally he reached Hogsmeade. After looking through the storefronts, he started to wonder what he could get his friend.

He paused in front of the joke shop. Would he get something there? After a brief moment of thought, Sasuke decided against it. Everyone in Konoha knew Naruto was a prankster, so it seemed so... impersonal.

Most of the stores didn't seem to carry something that would interest Naruto, but soon he was at the last store, his last hope, a simple toy shop.

The bell jingled when he entered, and being the trained ninja that he was, he tensed at the sound. Many of the items in the store seemed enchanted, whirling and buzzing around.

While he was inspecting some of the shelves, he heard footsteps behind him. A kind, "May I help you, sir?"

All the shopkeeper saw was an ordinary man, looking somewhere in the range of forty to fifty years old. He scanned the shelves until his eyes landed on two objects next to each other.

'But which to get?' he asked himself, taking out the money he had and then back to the objects.

The store's owner seemed to understand his dilemma and her smile widened, "Don't worry sir, I think I know what we can do..."

Sasuke looked up and smiled too, silently thanking her.

* * *

Naruto continued poking his stomach as he gave the password to Emiko. It was almost midnight so he had decided to call off guard duty for the night and go to bed. 

'What a day, such a long day...' he thought to himself as he opened up the door to his room.

The day had started off wonderfully, that is until he noticed Sasuke's ignorance.

'You'd think that after four years of being best friends, he'd remember how special today was...' was a quiet, bitter comment he heard in his head.

He walked over to his mirror, starring at his reflection, "Well, since no one else has said it today, Happy sixteenth-" his voice faded as saw something that was one his bed through the mirror. He turned around to get a better and what he saw left him wide eyed.

Two simple stuffed animals lay on his pillow next to each other, one was a toad while the other was a fox. Between them was a note.

He jumped on his bed as fast as he could and grabbed the note to see what it said:

_'Couldn't decide which you would like better..._

_-Sasuke'_

He had to smile at the card. He put it down carefully, back to it's original position, before running out of his room.

Sasuke, at the moment was pulling off his shirt in his own room before he felt something warm hug him from behind.

"Thanks for the gift..." the voice was muffled.

Sasuke smiled and turned around, patting the shorter boy on the head, "Happy birthday, Naruto..." he replied quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, okay, the main plot will be back in the next chapter, I promise, here's a little more SasuNaru to hold you guys over. Hope you all liked it! Please review! 


	14. Memories

**A/N:** You know, I never actually took a step back and looked at all this feedback. This is fucking AMAZING O.O I never thought this story would become really popular and just... wow... you guys are awesome, free secret hott sasunaru porn tapes for everyone -throws an armful of DVDs-

Again, sorry it's a little late, I kinda got obsessed for awhile with a site called IMVU -nervous giggle-

**Warnings:** Couldn't have gotten this far without noticing some of the things, eh?

**Disclaimer:** -looks at watch- Can we get this over with already?

* * *

**Previously:**

Sasuke, at the moment was pulling off his shirt in his own room before he felt something warm hug him from behind.

"Thanks for the gift..." the voice was muffled.

Sasuke smiled and turned around, patting the shorter boy on the head, "Happy birthday, Naruto..." he replied.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**.memories.**

The next morning, Naruto was trying to sleep, which would have been a rather easy feat if not for an annoying pecking on his head.

He snuggled his new stuffed animals closer and tried to bat it away, "Mm... Sasuke, five for minutes..." he muttered more to himself then anyone else.

The pecking continued, unfazed. Absently, the blonde heard his door open.

"Naruto..." a voice said, sounding somewhat irritated.

"Sasukkkkee... I SAID five more minutes..." Naruto yelled back while he pulled the covers over his head.

"...Naruto, there's an owl with a message for us on your bed..." Sasuke tried to explain as calmly as possible.

Instantly, Naruto sat up and looked at the owl. He blinked before looking between the owl and his best friend, "... you mean that wasn't you?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Baka!" was all Sasuke said as he walked over and took the letter from the owl's claw. He sat at the edge of the bed to read the short note and sighed slightly as he felt something on his shoulder.

"So what's it say?" the blonde, who now had his chin resting on Sasuke's shoulder, asked.

The black haired one decided against commenting on it as he answered Naruto's question, "After guarding the Great Hall during breakfast, we're to meet the headmaster in his office. My guess is that he's finally going to ask about the attack."

"Whatever. It's about time the old man starting taking control of his school..." Naruto responded before breaking out in a grin. He had plans for today, fun plans.

Sasuke, hiding how unnerved he was from the sudden happiness, suggested they get ready to go to the hall. And that they did, well, of course, _after_ Naruto had finished some of the early steps in his plan.

* * *

A few minutes before breakfast was over, the two shinobi were on opposite sides of the Great Hall, one observing th students without emotion and the other looked like he was restless, but only if you took a good look at him. Needless to say, Sasuke had noticed. 

Dumbledore turned to the eldest of the ninjas and gave him a smile and a nod before he stood from his seat at the front table and left.

The two boys took his lead and started to leave. Perfect timing in Naruto's mind. The morning owl mail had come and Harry and Draco would be getting their letters right about...

Now.

Naruto looks as both wizards began to open their letter at the same time. Time to work his ninja magic. Thank Kami for his lessons from Kankuro about chakra threads.

A slight pull of the string brought a mug of cold pumpkin juice into the lap an unsuspecting Ravenclaw. The boy screamed in surprise as he jumped up while every students eyes were brought to him.

What a coincidence it was, however, that that boy helped form a perfectly straight line from Draco to Harry. Yep, coincidence...

Both boy's eyes were drawn to each other and and with a quick blush, both looked away at the same time, but no one had noticed, everyone was watching the boy jump around out of his seat. (1)

An evil laugh seemed to echo through the castle as the doors to the Great hall were slammed shut.

There was a silence as the shinobi walked to the Headmaster's office, besides the giggling of a blonde, but eventually, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Honestly now, if you're going to interfere with their lives like that, try to make it at least a little less cliche!" the boy couldn't help but yell.

Naruto had yet to stop his chuckles, "But come on, you _know_ that that took some skill to pull off..."

Sasuke just shook his head and sighed in frustration

* * *

After Harry's blush had faded back to normal, he was thoroughly confused. 

'What in the world was that all about?' he asked himself before looking down at the letter he was opening before the incident.

There was a small slip of paper with typed handwriting- indistinguishable- that had one sentence of it:

_I hope we'll get to know each other a bit... better soon, if you know what I mean_

And in an instant, the blush returned with a vengeance. What Harry didn't know that just little farther away, ever the Ice Prince of Slytherin was a bit pinker then usual.

* * *

When the pair got to Dumbledore's office, they greeted him with a salute. 

The old man chuckled and gave them a wave to dismissal, "No need for that, boys, we should really get on about your report of the attack..."

Naruto's attention was fading out as he noticed a strange stone basin in a corner of the office. Curiosity was starting to get the better of him as he noticed bits of wispy smoke escaping from the basin.

The headmaster, being the clever man he was, only smiled as he stood and walked to the stone bowl.

"Ahh... so I see you find this Pensieve interesting, Mr. Uzumaki." when he received an absentminded nod and a roll of eyes of the other towards the blonde, he continued, "It's very simple... just take your wand, luckily, after you've lessons with my students it has become more then a useless back scratcher..." he chuckled at the incredulous looks from the boys, "Now... I've always thought this device was excellent to help sort out memories and clear my thoughts, so feel free to come use it anytime you want."

Naruto nodded as Dumbledore continued to explain. When he was asked to put his wand to his temple to bring out his memories, he wasn't sure which ones to look at first. A glance over at his partner made him want to sort out some of the most confusing moments of his life.

He thought of the incident at the Valley of the End and brought it to the basin in a wispy thread.

Sasuke sighed from the other corner of the room. They were here to give a report, not to reminisce about foolish things. Knowing Naruto, he would probably choose the time when he won the 'all you can eat ramen contest'.

He coughed slightly, "Sir? Weren't we brought here to discuss the attack?"

The headmaster laughed, "Of course, of course, I forgot all about that. Mr. Uzumaki, feel free to come back later to look at the memories you have chosen... Now come and have a seat, both of you and explain that dreadful night..."

And so the boys explained in full detail, excluding of course, when Naruto got hit. That would raise one too many questions.

* * *

The Golden Trio stood outside Dumbledore's office, trying to figure out the password. 

An hour or so had passed since breakfast and today they decided to give up their Hogsmeade time to talk with the headmaster and finally tell him about the attack and the lessons they were giving the guards.

"Dumbledore has a right to know, Harry, I mean, they _are_ his employees..." Hermione had reasoned.

So that had brought them up to the ugly gargoyle statue, guessing miscellaneous candy types.

"...Chocolate frogs?" Ron called out. No movement.

"Acid Pops?" Hermione guessed. Still nothing.

They had gone through practically every sweet they knew. Canary Creams, Blood Pops, Cockroach Clusters, Fudge Flies. But still nothing.

Harry thought for a moment before asking, "...Reese's... Pieces?"

The gargoyle spun around, slowly revealing a staircase. "Reese's pieces, what in the bloody hell are those?!" Ron wondered.

"Language, Ronald..." Hermione scolded before walking up the stairs.

They opened the door to the office and asked, "Headmaster? Hello?"

But no one answered, so they creaked the door a little wider.

"Guess he's not here then?" Ron said and the other two tried not to roll their eyes at how obvious that statement was.

The three walked into the room- even Fawkes was no where to be found- and took the chance to look around.

"Guys..." the female of the group said, worried, "We shouldn't be here if Dumbl-"

"Hey look! Someone left their memories in the Pensieve!" Ron called out. The other two walked over to the basin.

"You can't just barge into other people memories, Ronald!" Hermoine yelled, slapping him of the back of the head.

Said redhead rubbed the spot where she hit him, "Well they shouldn't have been stupid enough in the first place to just leave it here! It's just screaming 'look at me!'"

Harry, though remaining silent, was also curious, "Well... come on Mione, what would it hurt?" he fianally suggested

Ron cheered before going into the memories, bringing the other two with him.

They appeared at a large waterfall, on either side were amazingly carved out statues right into the mountainside. Each side had a giant figure, staring at the other.

But what was more interesting was the fact there were two boys, each on the head of one of the statues.

'That one.. the blonde, looks a bit like that first year i helped...' he thought in confusion. But the hair- it looked even more familiar. And the other boy- Harry could have sworn he had seen them before.

His question was answered instentaniously.

"Sasuke!" The blonde screamed over the roar of the waterfall.

The Golden Trio was in shock- could these really be the guards?

But Sasuke didn't turn to face the blonde, 'Naruto?' Harry asked himself. In fact, Sasuke slowly started walking in the opposite direction.

The blonde then yelled, "Are you running away from me?!" and Sasuke stopped midstep. This seemed to get his attention.

Sasuke slowly turned around and the trio gasped once more. The boy's face, well half of it, was covered in what seemed like black tattoos.

"Hey," Sasuke said simply, then added, "Clumsy idiot..." and the two stayed silent for awhile, staring at eachother, "So it's you this time?"

Naruto remained silent still.

"I already told Sakura. Don't concern yourself with me anymore..." Naruto gained a surprised look and Sasuke chuckled at it, "What's with that face?" he teased.

Naruto stared at Sasuke again, lost in thought, before his hands clenched and this time took the black haired one by surprise, "Why... Why did you become like this?!"

"...What does it matter to you what I've become? I have my own path to follow...So I'll keep this simple, I'm not associated with Konoha anymore. Go home."

"Everyone risked their lives for you!" Naruto screamed, but it was brushed off with a flick on Sasuke's hand.

"Well good for them..." he commented emotionlessly as he started walking away.

The blonde growled before launching himself across the water and at Sasuke, "How could you think of us that way?!" He landed on the Uchiha and punched him. The raven spat at Naruto.

Much of what was going on confused the trio entirely. Naruto continued screaming at his friend about more things that had no meaning to the wizards. But they were shocked, to say the least.

Soon both shinobi jumped up at continued to fight.

Sasuke threatened that if Naruto continued to stand in his way, he'd be forced to kill him. But the blonde didn't stop.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched, awestruck, and the boys would beat eachother through the rock, leaving giant craters and how then fought on the water. Sasuke explained, as they were fighting, about a man named Itachi, but it went unheard by the teens.

Soon, Sasuke screamed, "Chidori! as Naruto yelled, "Rasengan!" and the two ran towards eachother.

The smoke cleared and the scene was revealed.

"Bloody hell..." Ron whispered, close to passing out.

Sasuke's arm was going through Naruto.

The blacked haired child grinned and pushed Naruto off his arm, letting him fall through the water.

But that didn't last long. The shock the wizards were experiencing though, tripled to say the least. While the three were still trying to get over that, something else caught their eyes.

Naruto was back and.. and.. glowing an eerie red.

Sot he fight continued with the now transformed Naruto and a transforming Sasuke.

"This can't be real..." Hermione muttered, but no one heard.

The boys went for one last attack, again the Chidori and the Ragengan, but now with all the strength they had.

This time when they connected, there was a sphere of light that grew until the trio was blind.

When they regained their vision, dread seeped through them as they saw Naruto, lifeless on the ground.

Had Sasuke won? They watched as the boy standing limped toward the unconscious one.

Hermione was in tears now, "No..." Obviously, they had forgotten that these were just memories.

It started to rain, but that went unnoticed as well.

As Sasuke fell to his knees and stared at Naruto closely, they felt a forceful pull backwards and the forest in front of them disappear.

They all blinked, surprised to be back in the office, an angry Lupin in front of them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, what are you DOING here this late, invading someone's memories?!" Lupin yelled.

"We were... um.." Harry started, but could find no reason.

"All of you, OUT of this office now! When the headmaster returns I be SURE that he knows of this! Out! Now!"

The three shuffled out, but only after Harry took one last look at the basin. He couldn't find any words to describe the scene he had just witnessed...

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, there ya go. Another riveting chapter by yours truly -mock bow- Yeah yeah, I know, most of this chapter is just the fight but... 

1: -gag- ugh. Cheese alert. Anyone got any suggestions for Naruto-the-Cupid?

2: Ok, I wasn't sure how to make the fight. I mean, they were seeing it through Naruto's memories, right? So they /should/ be able to understand the language because Naruto's mind understands it. If I get an uproar of anger against Harry and the crew understanding Naruto OR you can give me a reason from JKR's actual book why it's physically impossible from Harry etc to understand the ninjas, I'll change it. And B: Yeah, i know i left most of the fight out but come on now, the fight last like, 4 fucking episodes. And thank you if you help out with the previous comment!

Please R/R! OKAY WHO'S READ CHAPTER 347?! COMMENTS PLEASE! (and if you've read it then you KNOW what I'm talking about -evil grin-)


End file.
